Life of Haldir
by BlueberryMuffins76
Summary: When Haldir visits Mirkwood, rivalry ensues between him & Legolas. Join their adventures in & around the palace. Can arch enemies become best friends? No slash involved! Comments on Thranduil's are solely mine! Thank you flyingarrow for roleplaying with me & creating Legolas! I rather stole the "Life of..." idea from Lily-Lindsey Aubrey & hope you like it. Reviews much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. This is from an ongoing roleplay session between us and I decided to try it out, see how everyone likes it. I don't usually write in first person or present tense, so it's a bit different for me._**

I despise Mirkwood. So dark and dim. Every step I take, the trees feel as though they are about to encroach upon my perfect hair. I finally arrive at the gate to Mirkwood Palace after many days in this wretched, despised place. "Hail Eryn Lasgalen! Haldir of Lothlórien is here!"

Legolas walks out. "Greetings," he scowls.

I feel the urge to curse but refrain, like any good elf. "Legolas Greenleaf. I might have known. Are you going to stand there glaring at me or let me in?"

"Prove you are supposed to be here first," he demands.

I hold out a package tied with blue ribbon, having expected to be challenged. "These are the letters King Thranduil and Lady Galadriel exchanged."

He takes them, and looks through them for a bit. "Alright." He opens the gate, and points in.

"Thank you," I scowl, not really grateful.

He glares, watching me enter.

I go to see the Elvenking, who is kind at least. I must admit he serves as a gracious host. After I learn my instructions, he tells me to take a break, relax. Naturally, I wander into their esteemed gardens, hoping for some relief of the oppressive Mirkwood air.

Legolas had gone to his secret garden as soon as I entered the throne room. He is there now and continues reading, unaware of anyone walking up.

I find a curious place in the ivy and naturally walk through. I halt when I see Legolas at his book. Hhhmmm. Perhaps I could at least scare him for being rude. I hide and draw my bow, shooting an arrow inches from his face.

He yelps, falling backwards, and dropping the book, lands on his spoiled little royal bum.

I attempt to hide my smirking chuckles. A minute later, after regaining my composure, I head towards Legolas. "Are you alright? I heard a noise."

"No, you idiot!" he snorts, getting up and scowling. "I almost got shot!"

"Oh dear!" I fake surprise. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, but almost! And you are going to pay!" he hisses.

"What? Whatever are you talking about, prince?" I again pretend to know nothing, secretly enjoying this.

"You tried to shoot me!" He draws a dagger and points it in my face.

I stand there, ignoring the measly weapon. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"I do not know, but," he holds up my arrow, "this matches the ones in your quiver!"

"Why so it does. How curious." This puny little Elvenprince doesn't scare me at all, yet evidently he holds some fear of me. That gives me more satisfaction than it should.

"Yes, and I should shoot you back!" he snarls, glaring.

I smile. "How about we have a sword fight instead?"

He yanks out his sword. "You have no clue!" He takes a step back.

I continue smiling as I whip out my sword. "I have no clue about what?"

"How bad you are gonna lose!"

I can't help but laugh as I thrust my sword forward. "They teach swordplay in Lorien too, prince."

"Yes, but better here!" He blocks the blow, dancing out of the way.

"Ha. Just because I didn't have your father as a teacher doesn't mean I don't know my stuff." I lunge and clash swords, enjoying the cling they make.

He glares and fights back, increasing his speed, hoping to overwhelm me.

I continue my thrusts. This little prince knows nothing. I'm sure I have more strength and endurance than he.

He bites his bottom lip and keeps going, but I can tell he's beginning to tire.

I inwardly smile, sensing this little prince is going down. I choose to keep toying with him, waiting to seize the moment and disarm him.

He flips his wrist at the wrong time, and pops it. Wincing, he keeps fighting, slower though.

I see my chance. With as much speed and stealth as I can muster, I whip my sword in such a manner as to flick my opponent's blade right out of his hand, smiling as it lands on the ground. I pick it up and present it to him, hilt towards him. "Well fought, Greenleaf."

He glares. "You cheated."

"How so?" I retort.

"No one has ever beat me at swordplay."

"Well, I just did, so you can't say that anymore. And doesn't your father beat you every single time?" I can't help but gloat over my victory.

"He taught me, that's all. He never spars with me anymore."

"I see." I grow more serious as I see him favoring his wrist. "Have I harmed you? That truly was not my intention."

"I think you lie." He cradles it against his chest. "You hate me. Why would you want to question my wellbeing? You did try to shoot me!"

"I merely meant to scare you a bit. Let me at least walk you to the healers' so that you can be tended. I am sorry, even if you don't believe me."

"I will not walk you anywhere, especially not to the healers," he snaps.

"Fine. But you really should see someone about your injury."

"I will! You can count on it!"

I walk out of the garden, my stride proud. I decide to find my room and read for a bit.

Legolas heads straight to the throne room, my arrow in his hand.

King Thranduil stands as his son enters. "Ionnin, what is wrong?"

"That, that orc scum from Lorien tried to murder me!" he shouts.

Thranduil glares. "I will not have cursing in my kingdom, Legolas! Now calm down, lower your voice, and tell me exactly what happened. Your mouth both can and will be washed out with soap if you do not behave!"

"I was sitting in the garden, reading, minding my own business, when this," He holds up the arrow, "came flying at me, and inch from my face!"*

His face hardens. "And you know for certain that Haldir of Lorien shot it?"

"He walked up, smirking! This is the same as the ones in his quiver!"

"I see. And what happened to your wrist?"

"He challenged me to a sword fight. I accepted it. He managed to injure me!"

"Go see the healers and get it tended. Make sure they give you some tea. I will deal with Haldir."

"Yes, Ada." He turns and starts walking stiffly to the healers.

Thranduil summons me. I cringe when Feren gets me and tells me the problem. The Elvenking sentences me to keep the spiders at bay for two weeks, knowing full well how I detest the forest.

The next day, Legolas sits mending his quiver. He watches cautiously as I walk by, something I somehow remain oblivious to. I stride into the forest at the back of the other elves, dreading this punishment. I loathe spiders of any size.

He follows, just to see what happens.

I do not like this. Not one bit. I try to keep my body loose where I am tense with dislike. At least the other elves are friendly, unlike that rotten Legolas.

He hides perfectly, watching.

I slay my first spider, feeling rather proud of myself as I poke out its eyes and blind it before thrusting my sword into its soft belly.

He raises one eyebrow. Not bad for a mere guard who has never seen these monsters before.

I help slay seven more spiders, then wander away from the other elves. I am exhausted and want a bath. Now. Actually, make that ten minutes ago after the very first nasty arachnid foe.

Legolas suddenly drops in front of me. "Not bad, for a silly guard!" he taunts.

I inwardly growl. "I noticed you did not slay anything but let us do the dirty work. Can't risk getting spiderwebs in that perfect hair."

"I'm off, because of you. I can't fight. I'm not allowed!" he hisses, holding up his wrist, which is in a cast. "You!" He shoves me with his good hand. "Broke it."

My mouth forms a perfect O. "I'm sorry. I honestly did not mean to do that."

"Yeah right!" he snorts. "Don't lie. Just admit it already!"

"I seriously did not mean it. While I dislike you and you are the last elf in Arda with whom I wish to be, I did not intend to harm you."

He snorts again. "Prove it."

"Fine. What would you like from Lorien? Or do you hate is as much as I hate Mirkwood?"

"How about," he smirks, "one of the Lady's dresses!"

"Fine. I will ask and see. Whatever would you do with it? You'd look horrid in a dress."

"Not to wear, but for you to prove yourself!"

"Ah, I see. For your little girlfriend then. She's just dying for something that special."

"How would you know?

"Because all women like pretty things."

"I have no girlfriend. Just get it for me."

"I will," I promise.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. This is from an ongoing roleplay session between us.  
_**

 **Chapter 2**

Legolas sits in his garden once again, back to the wall this time. He's reading, oblivious.

I finally get some respite from the forest. Naturally, I head to the garden. I just want to walk and enjoy the smells, the fresh air in my face as the sun warms my body. I enjoy myself until I spot that infernal Elvenprince. Why me, Eru? Why?

He keeps reading, not noticing me yet.

Should I hide, or should I confront him? I decide the latter. I paste a pleasant smile on my face. "Afternoon, Greenleaf. How fare you this lovely day?"

He looks up, glaring. "Why must you haunt my time?"

I continue my façade. "Perhaps I enjoy annoying you."

"Let me guess, your Lady of Darkness sent you to harass me," he snaps.

"What did you say?" I hiss, getting right in his face to show him I mean business.

"I said your miserable Lady of Darkness sent you to harass me."

I punch his nose before I know what I am doing, my eyes blazing with wrath. "How dare you insult Lady Galadriel, and after she agreed that you may have a dress too! She's sent it already and it should arrive any day."

He scoffs. "See, and you said you wouldn't hurt me!" He punches me back, face reddening.

"I don't care! You don't insult the Lady!" I grab him and hold him close to the wall, glaring. "Take you words back. Now."

He just sniffs. "Why should I? I do not want to."

"Fine. I'm not being nice anymore." I force him to the ground and place my foot on his chest. "No more nice Haldir, Leggy boy."

"At last you admit it! And do not call me that!" He struggles, but is stuck.

I grin. "Leggy-poo, you have a lot to learn." We wrestle for some time, each of us too angry to truly know what we are doing. Several minutes later I prevail, since his broken wrist prevents him from fighting to the best of his ability. I pull him up, glaring. "You're coming into the forest with me. Let's see how good you are at killing spiders."

I frown. "Very good."

"We'll see about that. I want to know which of us is better at killing the beasts," I hiss. "Now walk. I take it you know a secret way out of here?"

"I do," he leads me out, deciding he'd better humor me. "Surely I am to have weapons?"

"Yes, but only your sword. Neither of us will use our bows unless it becomes absolutely necessary. Besides, I doubt you are able to use yours now anyway."

He doesn't argue and several minutes into the infernal forest I finally stop him. "Alright. We wait here. Don't try anything funny."

"Funny?" he glares. "Like what?"

"Like running from me, or trying to hurt me, or get me lost in these infernal woods."

He glares, but sits down, swallowing hard.

"Tell me more about the spiders."

"I don't know much; just that they are big, evil, and hard to kill."

Suddenly, I step back, my eyes wide in horror and my face pale, the blood draining from it and my eyes clearing from red to normal vision. "Legolas, what have I done?" I moan, feeling rather ill as the anger leaves me and is replaced with remorse and realization that I am in big trouble with a certain Elvenking.

"You're simply going to sit and watch me die when I can't fight off the spiders," he scowls.

I hold my face in my hands. "No! I promise you will not die. We should head back now. I'm sorry!"

However, he refuses to accept my apology, silently glaring at me and still fuming with wrath.

Suddenly, a spider lowers itself behind Legolas, so I place whip out my sword. "We have company." I point to the spider.

He spins and yells, instantly taking out his sword, and he charges. He takes down a few, before one bites him in the side. He screams and plunges the knife into its head. It dies, and he crumples to the ground, choking as the venom takes over.

I fight the spiders, oblivious to everything except them until they finally decide enough is enough a leave. After carefully wiping off my blade from the filthy, black gunk which exudes from the accursed arachnids as I perforate their exoskeletons, I sheath it and look for Legolas [he simply means they get his sword dirty when he stabs them]. I find him lying on the ground, so I rush over to him and shake him. "Legolas! Are you alright?"

"No!" he gasps, paling and writhing.

"What's wrong?" I ask, quite worried as I crouch beside him.

"Bit...venom...die!" he grinds out.

"No!" I gasp and scoop him up. "Point the way to Mirkwood Palace. You're not dying on my watch."

He points weakly, tears streaming down his face. He holds back a scream as the venom takes over and the pain becomes unbearable.

I run in the direction Legolas tells me, realizing we are much further from the palace than I thought. "Stay awake, Legolas!" I pant, my eyes wide in fear. This is all my fault. What is wrong with me?

He moans, gripping my tunic so hard his knuckles are pure white.

I finally arrive at the palace gates, calling out frantically, "Let us in! Prince Legolas is injured!" The guards thankfully see the problem at once and one takes Legolas from me, running to the healers. Another summons the Elvenking while I follow the one with Legolas.

The healer rushes in, takes one look and rushes back out. She returns with several herbs, which she feeds to him and places in his wound.

I watch on, then King Thranduil stalks in and rushes over to his son. He takes his hand, being careful to stay out of the healer's way. "Legolas! You'll be fine."

The healer does what she can, and leaves. Legolas has fallen unconscious.

I stand awkwardly to the side, then carefully explain things to the Elvenking. He tells me to wait in my room so he can deal with me later. Apparently the Elvenqueen is on a holiday in Rivendell but shall come as fast as she can. I feel so helpless. I hope someone punishes me severely.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas.  
_**

 **Chapter 3**

Legolas wakes up several days later, weak and in pain.

King Thranduil sleeps in a chair, looking almost old and quite exhausted, while Queen Arabesque stares into space, eyes glazed over in worry and grief.

Moaning, their son feebly tries to sit up, yelping softly as pain jolts through his side. He falls back against the pillows, panting.

Thranduil starts and looks at his son. "Legolas, Ionnîn! You're awake!" He takes his hand, looking more relieved.

He nods. "Yes. Haldir, where?"

"I sent him to his room. He's devastated. I have also sent word to Lady Galadriel. However, once you feel better, I must speak with you about the matter too."

"Want to speak with him, now. Call him," he asks.

"Why?"

"Want to talk."

"Alright. But you must not upset yourself. Promise?" He gives a firm look, and the Elvenqueen nods.

"Promise. Just let me talk with him."

"I will." He sends word to me. I shiver when Feren comes to get me. He has to repeat the summons thrice before I understand. I follow him, lowering my head, my face drooping in shame and sorrow. I deserve death for threatening a royal.

Legolas waits in his sickbed, knitting his brow as he tries to sit again.

I walk over to him. "You said you wish to speak with me?" I almost smile as the Elven Royals gently push him back down.

"Yes, why? Why try and kill me? You just about put me in a horde of spiders!" he glares, laying down.

"I'm sorry! I have no idea what got into me. Can you ever forgive me?" The royals watch on, wondering what will happen.

"I do not know! How am I supposed to forgive you, when you tried to kill me?"

"I honestly don't expect you too. I truly did not mean to compromise your safety like that." I hand him a package. "This is for you, in any case."

He looks at it suspiciously. "What is this?"

"Why don't you open it and see? I promise it will not hurt you."

King Thranduil nods, while Queen Arabesque gives me a suspicious look. I can't blame her for not trusting me. After all, I fought with her son knowing full well he was wounded, not to mention making him go into the dangerous forest just because I can't take a heated insult.

Legolas takes my gift and carefully opens it, a white dress falling out. He looks up, half grinning. "Do something for me, then."

"Anything!" I agree.

"Ok, put this on, and wear it out and around for three days," he smirks.

The Elvenking laughs out loud. It takes him five minutes to recover, and the Elvenqueen twice as long. He wipes the tears from his eyes as I just stand there with my mouth open, looking like an idiot. At last, the Elvenking speaks. "I find this a most fitting punishment. Well done, Ionnîn!"

Legolas grins, holding it out to me. "Go on, go put it on!"

I take it, sighing and suddenly very hot, my face as though fire bursts forth from all my pores. I am pointed to an empty room where I can change. Wincing, I slip it over my head and hear the stitches ripping in the back. The Lady does not have the muscles I have. Humiliated, yet knowing I deserve worse, I head back to Legolas's room.

He smirks as I enter, the little fiend.

"Three days, you say?" I gulp, my face still on fire.

"Yes, three days. Now, go for a walk," he grins.

I give a pitiful look to the Elvenking, who just smirks at me. Sighing, I walk away. However, I practically trip over my own feet, being quite unused to robes this long. There is no fun to be had with this punishment.

As soon as I leave, Legolas turns to his father. "Good, or what!" he laughs.

Thranduil smiles at his son. "Yes! I could not have thought of a better punishment. Now, are you feeling better enough for us to talk?" he grows more serious, even scowling a bit.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Legolas, Haldir did save your life, and I want you to thank him for that."

The younger elf scowls, clearly displeased. Glaring, the Elvenking continues, "You must also apologize for calling Lady Galadriel that foul name. I do not care if you dislike her; you will not insult her like that, especially not to one of her own people. Haldir is a guest here and it is our duty to treat him kindly, even if he does not treat us likewise. If you were not ill I would give you a more severe punishment, although I know sincerely apologizing will be difficult for you. Do you understand?" he scowls, daring his son to defy him.

"Yes." He hangs his head.

"Good. Now, can you explain to me just why you and Haldir do not get along?"

"I do not know," he admits.

"Then tell me this: are you the one who has instigated the altercations, or is he?"

"Him. He began taunting me."

His face hardens. "I shall have to speak with him about this. Perhaps Lady Galadriel will come here to help deal with the situation."

He nods. "May I go follow Haldir? I wish to watch."

"No. You must stay in bed until you are recovered more. I don't want you having a relapse. You are my only son, my only child, and I want to see you well."

He frowns. "Go for me, then. And tell me what happens?"

The Elven royals exchange a look, and he nods. Arabesque scoots her chair closer to the bed. "I will stay with you. Now you need to sleep."

He nods and drifts back into unconsciousness, knowing he's safe and has gotten his revenge.

 _ **Note: flyingarrow came up with the punishment for Haldir, and I the punishment for Legolas. I know it doesn't seem quite enough, but you have to remember Leggy is ill.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I will admit I rather stole him for a minute (ok, a few minutes!) in order to explain some things.  
_**

 ** _Question: Do you all think Haldir should have a romantic interest? Leggy is absolutely not going to get one because my coauthor has handed the story over to me. You are are at my mercy now, as is old Leggy-boy._**

 **Chapter 4**

Legolas walks up to me the next day. "Having fun?" he grins.

I am certain my face is going to be as red as a sun-ripened tomato the rest of my life. Everyone stops and laughs at me. At least they are getting their ab workouts. "What do you think?" I glare.

"I think you are," he smirks.

"No thanks to you," I spit out. Then I step back, horrified. "I'm sorry. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am," he sniffs. Stuck-up, hoity-toity Prince!

Although I cannot help but look relieved. "This is all my fault. I should be thrown into a dungeon the rest of my life where I can't hurt anyone."

"Or wear dresses the rest of your life!" he grins.

I pale and have to sit, my stomach flopping over and over. "It would be a just punishment," I admit, squeaking a bit.

"At least that way you would not be bored!"

"Would you really want people thinking I had gone insane? That I had completely flipped my lid and thought I was a girl?"

"Sure!"

I moan and hold my head in my hands. "Will you please just leave me alone?"

"Why? You would not leave me alone," he scowls.

"I promise as soon as your father is through with me that I am leaving this realm and never coming back. I never, ever want to see you again. And yes, you are right. I do deserve you."

He sniffs. "Good."

"Yes, for both of us."

"Well, I hope your next two days are fun!"

I look up, scowling. "I am sure you do," I say dryly.

He just laughs.

I again moan and hold my head. I. Need. Tea. And privacy. And no nasty elvenprinces ceaselessly torturing me!

 _Several days later_

At last my punishment ended, four days ago. I am much relieved, but now the Lady is here. I have been summoned to the throne room to "talk". Fabulous. If elves cursed, I would be doing that right now. Feren guides me to the throne room once again; I never can find my way around in all these dark halls. I inwardly cringe as I see the Lady and King Thranduil consulting with each other. I am in for it now!

Lord Celeborn walks up and nods. "Haldir."

"Lord Celeborn," I reply politely, my head lowered in submission

Legolas is sitting quietly off to the side, a nasty smirk on his face. He frowns at me. "Go on. Ada is not happy."

The Elvenking glances up at me and beckons me forward. "Haldir, we have much to discuss. Why have you been harassing my son?"

Galadriel gives me a look that says she already knows the answer and tells it to me in my head. I can't help but tremble a bit. "Do you want an honest answer?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I do not like Legolas. He is a snobby little brat, the ladies adore him, and he thinks he is better than everyone else. He's always been better than me, will always be more popular than me. I have resented that a long time. Not to mention that he uses all those factors to play against me. However, I beg to differ that he is the one who instigates things."

All the rulers' faces harden. Thranduil turns to Legolas. "I want you hear your thoughts on the matter, Ionnîn."

"I used the normal greeting and the first thing he did was start harassing me!"

"That is not true! While I was a bit snide, I was not overtly rude," I protest. "And I mean at our very first meeting several centuries ago, not when I arrived here a few days ago." I resist the urge to stick out my tongue; it is too immature.

He glares. "No! You showed up a few weeks ago! And I asked why you were here, and then YOU got snotty!" he retorts, standing up and fuming.

Thranduil glares at his son. "Legolas, use your inside voice, and nicely. Haldir, continue."

I take a deep breath and sigh. "It was several centuries ago when Legolas had just come of age. Are you sure you don't remember this?" I look at him, perplexed.

He gives me a confused face. "Not at all."

"Fine. I had come for some business with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They told me to take some time off, to acquaint myself with the elves here. After all, we live at opposite ends of the same forest. Anyway, I came into the garden and there you were. I instantly did not like you, the way the ladies fawned all over you and ignored me. I had such good luck with the Lothlórien ladies too. Then you told me I have a big nose!" I glare, my nostrils flared. That stupid elf is so rude!

"What? No way do I remember that! It's a crazy lie!"

Thranduil looks at his son. "Why don't you tell us what you remember then?"

"I only remember meeting him a few weeks ago. I was on gate guard duty, and he comes up. I ask him why he's here, as I do anyone. He immediately gets snappy and rude!"

"I did not!" I protest, but Galadriel tells me I did. "Ok, yes, I did."

"That cannot be everything. The other guards said that Haldir was fairly amicable excepting that somewhat-rude comment he made to you," Thranduil states.

The princeling sighs. "Fine. I am jealous of Haldir. He gets so much freedom, can go off to other realms! And here I am, stuck in Greenwood, having to keep up the reputation of a prince, live in your image, constantly failing!"

The Elvenking does not know what to make of this and neither do I, having no words to even protest his insane accusations.

"Legolas, really," Galadriel speaks publically now, "Haldir is the marchwarden of my kingdom. He has as many responsibilities as I do, perhaps more. He cannot just do as he please but rather has his duties, the same as you do. He represents Celeborn and I, so he has both our and his own reputation at stake. Your comment of calling me the 'Lady of Darkness' has me concerned as well. Do you care to explain that?"

I hide a smirk as all four elven rulers turn and glare at Legolas, who suddenly looks rather uncomfortable.

"I...Er…" he starts, and I can tell Lady Galadriel is speaking with him under no uncertain terms. "I just hate Lothlórien! And I have heard rumors about how the Lady uses orcs for her own foul purposes, how she wants to find the One Ring for herself and rule all Arda with it. Not to mention her terribly necromancy where she practices her telepathy."

"Legolas Thranduilion!" the Elvenking glares. "You know that is not true. Now apologize to Lady Galadriel right now."

A defiant look crosses that snivelling prince's face. "And what if I don't?"

"Then you will have to be punished."

"Well, I am not sorry at all, your Ladyship of Darkness and Lord of the Darkness!" he shouts, a proud, sassy look on his face.

King Thranduil's dark eyebrows raise in a way that says his only child has just landed himself in a big spot of trouble. "Guards, bring me some Spider Gunk soap, please."

I notice one hurry away with a puzzled look on his face. That nasty stuff is only used on prisoners and no one has ever seen it used for an elf before. He returns within half a minute. "Here you are, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. Legolas, come here." He points in front of him, glaring.

The prince looks frightened and stands still. Once he hears the guards lower their spears he steps forward. The Elvenking forces his mouth open and shoves the bar of soap inside, thoroughly cleansing the inside of that foul mouth of his. "Perhaps this shall bring nice things out of your mouth instead of everything nasty."

The horrible elf that I am, I cover my mouth to hide my laughter, hoping everyone else thinks I am horrified. I watch, amused, as Legolas coughs, chokes, and splutters, bubbles dribbling down that fair little chin of his and onto his robes. The treatment lasts for two minutes before King Thranduil stops and the guards provide a bucket of water. The Elvenprince dips his entire face in the pail, making spluttering noises and gagging as he attempts to get all the soap out of his mouth. A snort comes out from behind my hand before I can stop it, but no one notices because he is making too much noise. He looks up five minutes later, eyes red. "Ada, how could you?" he chokes out.

"How could you insult our kin and allies?" King Thranduil retorts.

Legolas glares and Celeborn steps up. "King Thranduil, since this has happened on your territory, I think punishment for Haldir shall be up to you to decide."

"Yes, thank you," he agrees. "While I know you are repentant, Haldir, that does not change the fact that my son could have died. I wish to consult with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel...alone." He gives a pointed look to Leggy and I. I leave the room, glad to be out.

Legolas nods and follows behind me, pacing outside and occasionally glaring at me.

The rulers consult and summon me back in. I stand, shaking, as they glare at me. Mad elven rulers are not to be toiled with. Thank Eru Lord Elrond isn't here!

Legolas watches, wondering what will happen.

Thranduil glares at me. "You are to remain here one year. During this time, you will help my son with whatever he needs. You are to guard his back when he fights, do anything he asks of you. Once your year is up, you may go home."

I just stare, horrified, the blood draining from my face and my stomach feeling rather ill.

The vile Princeling that started this smiles. "Ada, can I make him do whatever I want?"

"Within reason. In other words, no making him scrub your floors with his toothbrush and use it afterwards. Nothing overtly cruel like that. If I hear of your mistreating him, there will be consequences."

I stumble and Feren catches me. I do not like this at all.

"I can have a little fun now and then, right?"

"Only after consulting your mother or I. I do not trust you, Ionnîn. Rulers must learn not to abuse their power," he glares, and I smirk, recovering a bit.

Frowning, Legolas asks, "Fine. Can I make him go clean my room?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

The Elvenqueen adds, "As long as you have not left it nasty like last time with rotten banana peels and socks you've worn for three weeks."

The rude elf scowls. "Naneth! I don't do that!" Then he turns to me, smirking.

"Yes, you at least leave banana peels. Do you have an idea how many I've found there?"

"I do not!"

She laughs. "Away with you! You know I'm right."

Thranduil glares at Leggy and I smirk again. "No arguing with your mother. Now go."

I just glare at Legolas, wishing I were dead. It's too bad elves don't commit suicide. Oh to be a mortal!

He obeys his father, running back to his room and calling me after him.

I chase after Leggy, wishing he'd slow down so I don't get lost. I gasp as I see his wreck of a room and gulp.

"Clean!" he smirks, practically laughing.

"You're going to have to show me how you like your clothes folded."

He shows me and tells me a few other things.

I get to work cleaning. It takes be six long hours before I have everything spotless and put neatly away.

He finally returns, yawning as he falls onto the bed.

 **"** Prince Legolas, where do I sleep now? My old room?"

"Yes, as long as you are here in Greenwood. However, I want you at the foot of my bed at six every morning."

"Alright. May I go to my room now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I breathe a sigh of relief and collapse into my own bed after a long, luxurious bath and a cup of hot tea.

 _ **Note: One of my readers noted that there had to be more to this story, so here you go! Some backstory! I love backstories so much!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!).  
_**

 ** _Note: Since I am a female writer who happens to love Thranduil very much, I feel I need a disclaimer here! Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts. I do know he thinks of Thranduil as a kind ruler, but he is definitely not concerned with his looks!_**

 ** _Another disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places._**

 ** _Question: Do you all think Haldir should have a romantic interest?  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
**

I wake up refreshed and appear in Legolas's room with one minute to spare. He wakes up shortly after I arrive and sits up, grinning. "Morning."

"Yes, it is. What is on your agenda for the day?"

"Oh, not much. Still planning."

I inwardly breathe a sigh of relief and attempt to be friendly. "So…what do you like to do?"

"I think a trip would be nice, and I like a lot of things."

"A trip where?" I secretly hope Lothlórien, missing my home.

"Dale," he smiles.

Holding back a growl, I paste on a smile. "When would you like to go and how long of a trip?"

"About eight days, and this afternoon. Pack for me, please."

I do so, my eyebrows raising at the word "please". Perhaps there is hope after all. "Am I allowed to take my bow at least?"

"No, Just your sword."

I sigh. That is better than nothing. "Thank you." I gather his things into a good-sized satchel and brush my hands off, turning to his lazy, snoozing little highness. "Is it alright if I pack my own things now?"

"Go on. Be ready in three hours." He shoos me away with a deft flick of the wrist, which serves only to annoy me.

"I will be." A glare pops onto my face as soon as he cannot see me. How is it that the same motion coming from the Elvenking would be regal, whereas coming from his nasty little son it is more of a gesture of his superiority? I ponder these things as I pack, which takes me only 30 minutes. I spend my remaining free time reading. Then I appear at Legolas' door again. "I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go. I talked to Ada; it will only be the two of us. Do not try anything."

"I won't," I promise.

"Good." He walks out, heading for the gate.

I follow him, rather excited to see the boat dock come into view. I have missed sailing in Lorien.

"Most of the time, we will have the current, but if we get stuck, or slow, you are working," he comments, then walks out the river platform, where he chooses a small boat.

"Alright. I do know how to manage a boat." I put our satchels in it and look at my leader. "Where do I sit?"

"There." He points to the middle of the boat. Climbing in, he seats himself at the front.

I shove the boat off and hop in, rowing a bit to get us out into the current. "So, you like boating?"

"Yes. I prefer riding, but I like this now and then."

I give a real smile. "The Lady likes to take boats out from time to time. It is always pleasant."

He nods. "So, you do this often?"

"Not very; perhaps about four times a year or so. It happens in conjuncture with our quarterly parties."

"I see."

I stay silent, feeling awkward. I do not want to be friends with Legolas, and I daresay he feels the same way about me, likely more so.

The ride takes several arduous hours, during which we rarely speak. At last we land at the dock near Dale and trek our way up to the city, me carting our belongings, of course.

Legolas walks around, looking at random things, making sure I am following.

I keep up with him, trying not to lose him in the crowded city.

He stops at a booth selling daggers and picks up one, looking it over.

My eyes immediately perk up, being a huge fan of any sharp, shiny weapon. "Those are lovely. Dwarven make?"

"No, from Rivendell!" he grins, looking at a few more.

I scowl at him, afraid to ask to get one.

He chooses a beautiful twin knife set, complete with stylish leather holders. "Do you want one? You won't be able to use it while you're under my command, but I'll let you get one."

I immediately smile. "Yes!" I go straight for the dagger I've had my eye on the whole time and hand it to Legolas, hilt towards him.

He nods and purchases all three, handing the one I picked, along with its belt, to me. "Why are you handing this to me? Do you not want to hold onto it until my year of destitution is complete?" I give him a puzzled look, my hands at my sides.

"You can keep it at your waist while we are here. If I am attacked, then you have permission to use it. In fact, I shall have you punished if you do not do your duty of protecting me."

"Thank you!" Grinning, I eagerly strap it on, admiring how good it feels.

He nods in that snotty, stuck-up manner of his, and heads off to buy some bowstrings and fletching.

I follow along, not finding those things on par with our high-quality Lothlórien type.

We shop for a while, then head to get some food. Legolas buys two bowls of soup for us and sits at a bench.

I eagerly take my bowl, finding myself famished. "Are you having fun?"

"I am, yes. Ada is confused that I like shopping."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not a she elf, and Ada thinks all boys hate shopping."

I laugh. "It's likely just because he hates shopping. He wants you to be just like him, right?"

"I suppose."

"You're not close to him, are you?" I observe.

"No, we are not."

"Why?" I always liked King Thranduil, even if he is almost as frightening as Sauron when he beocmes angry. He is kind, honest, and caring, seeking to keep his own from destruction.

"That is not your business!" Legolas hisses, suddenly mad.

"I'm sorry!" I cower, knowing I pushed too far.

"Whatever!" he scowls.

"I truly am sorry. I don't mean to pry. Just forget it." I inwardly growl. My skills with other elves are sadly lacking, especially ones I dislike this much.

He nods and waits a while, finishing his soup. "What else to you like? I mean, to buy?"

"I need nothing unless they sell rides through devices to transport me one year into the future," I grin.

He frowns, misunderstanding what I intended to be good-natured teasing. "No, they do not. But, I'm looking for something, so stay close." He gets up, heading to a booth where two dwarves take requests on what to forge. He turns and grins at me. "You had no clue!" He smirks and turns back to the dwarfs, whispering.

I look on, completely puzzled.

After a few minutes, he turns back and grins. "Come on. Let's get a room at an inn."

"Alright," I agree as I follow him.

He finds suitable lodging, christened the Rootless Pussywillow.* He pays for a room with two beds and we follow the young baggage boy to it. "Settle in. There's nothing to do tonight."

"Good." I strip down to my nightclothes and crawl into bed, exhausted. Legolas follows suit.

* * *

*Ehehe, yes, I was inspired by Frozen so this is my rendition of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, thanks to my sis's help. Look for more very vague and convoluted Frozen references in upcoming chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!).  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
**

I awake bright and early, sitting up in bed and yawning. It takes me a minute to register where I am. I see Legolas is already gone. "Prince Legolas? Where are you?"

He walks in. "Here. Get dressed; we have to do something now."

I obey and am ready in five minutes. "Ok, now what?"

"Come with me."

I wonder what he is up to now as he guides me back through the city. Likely no good, as usual.

He returns to the dwarf metalsmiths, where they laugh when they see me. "Do you have it?" Legolas inquires. The lead dwarf nods, goes in back, and returns with two cuffs engraved with vines and leaves.

I stare. "What are those for?"

"You."

"What?" I practically shriek, both angry and worried.

"I just said, 'They are for you.' Now hold out your hands." The dwarfs are bawling with laughter, not even bothering to count the coins he gave them.

"No!" I refuse, backing away, eyes wild. If he were any other elf, we would both be on the ground, pummeling each other. However, I am not about to be accused of trying to assault the princeling a second time. "What did your father say?" I retort, my sassy side slipping out.

"Get over here! Ada said you are under my command. Now come here!" he orders, ignoring my reproof. Just like that sniveling, sorry excuse for a prince. The dwarves laugh harder.

"No!" I yell, turning and dodging through the crowds. While I am not one to run from things, I figure that as cowardly as running may be, it at least gives me more of a chance. I am going to tell the Elvenking the first chance I get. He will not be amused.

Legolas chases after me, close behind and yelling madly. Terrified that he will kill me if he catches me, I keep running. He manages to tackle me in two minutes and holds me down to fasten the cuffs on. Taking the knife he bought me, he shoves me up and pokes it into my side just enough to let me know he means business. "Come on. If you cannot behave, you will go back to Mirkwood!"

I fight for all I am worth. In spite of everything, any onlooker could see he instigated everything, not me. "After all the kindness I've shown you!" I huff.

"You ran away!" he hisses, using the belt to tie me up.

I keep fighting, kicking out with all my strength. "You are being cruel! What did you expect?" I yell, now heedless of the consequences.

"You to do as your punishment entailed: to behave!" he bellows, slapping me.

"I did behave!" I protest, my cheek stinging. "You are the one who randomly decided not to trust me with absolutely no good reason."

"I decided to have fun, within reason!" he hisses.

"This is NOT within reason," I growl, spitting at him.

"In your opinion!" he snarls. "But you are not the master here!"

"And King Thranduil did not mean for you to be cruel," I point out.

"I am not! They do not hurt, do they?"

They actually do hurt, but I decide that's a good thing. Now I can show my chafed, bruised wrists to King Thranduil as proof. "Oh, the most comfortable thing I've ever put on!" I grin through teeth clenched in pain.

"I ordered them to be too large!"

"Thank you for thinking of me," I state dryly. There is no way I can believe this little brat from Mirkwood. I truly dislike him.

"Well, come on. We are going home."

We head to that foul, disgusting forest with me fighting my bonds the whole way. I yell as soon as I see the gates and the guards come out running. Resisting the urge to smirk, I fight Legolas and the guards, me coming out with more scrapes and bruises than anyone else. "What happened here?" they ask him.

"He tried to run off. I was forced to restrain him. Ada will explain," Legolas states calmly, shoving me on the ground.

I wince, refusing to cry out in pain as I experience a sickening crunch in the vicinity of my left side. I know I now sport at least one broken rib where I fell wrong, unable to use my hands to brace myself, but I am glad. This gives me all the more proof of his brutality. "Just take me to the throne room already!" The guards take me from Legolas and push us that way as I inwardly smirk.

The sniveling prince follows along, mad.

King Thranduil stands as soon as we burst through the doors of the throne room. "Legolas, what is going on?"

"He tried to get away, and I restrained him. I was only having a bit of fun, within reason."

"Tell me exactly what happened," he glares.

"I just got some loose cuffs. They aren't even connected, and he just takes off!"

I lift up my wrists to show the cuffs. "Pardon me. I had no idea what he was doing, so of course I ran, rather than risk being accused of attacking a royal again. And now look at my wrists!"

The Elvenking examines them, seeing they are chafed and raw from where the cuffs truly are too tight. "Legolas, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I thought I had gotten them much bigger," he states, not even sorry. Insolent brat.

"Guards, put my son in the dungeon for now until I think up his punishment. Take the manacles off of Haldir." He apologizes to me and takes me to the healers after I am freed, getting my side of the story along the way.

Tywien, the lovely chestnut-haired healer, tends to me. "What happened?" she asks, and I explain everything. Her hands are slightly cool as she rubs some sort of balm that smells lovely onto my swollen, chafed wrists. It reminds me of the fresh, soft scent of the evergreen trees at home in Lorien. She gets some strips of cloth and places fresh leaves of some sort on my wrists before wrapping them up, snug but not overly tight.

I take a deep breath, then squint my eyes. "Did you hurt your ribs too?" she asks.

"Yes," I gasp. "I fell wrong and I think one is cracked at least, perhaps broken."

Before I can stop her, her fingers probe at my side and I inhale sharply. "I am sorry," she apologizes. "You have one broken rib, and a couple more are cracked. Take your shirt off and I will bind them for you. I am afraid there is not much else I can do."

I back up, placing my hands in front of me. "I am sure I will be fine. I have suffered far worse."

"Please, it will make you more comfortable. But I will not insist upon it."

"I am fine, really. Thank you for your kind care."

"That is my job!" she smiles. "Now you should go and rest. Take it easy for one week."

"I will," I promise, sending a small smile her way before heading back to my own chambers. Meanwhile, the Elvenking is somewhere seeing to his nasty little son. I sure hope he gives it to him good! That princeling needs to learn how to be a kind and compassionate ruler like his father is, although I have my doubts he can learn.

* * *

 _ **Note: How will Thranduil handle his wayward son? Tune in next week for the answer! And I cannot resist an ~evil laugh~**_

 _ **Question: How do you like Tywien? I do have plans for her!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!). However, I didn't tell her how much I changed this chapter! She handed over the story to me, so there will be chapters like this one where I completely take over & change things to suit Haldir's needs.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts._**

 ** _Note: I know Leggy has been terribly spoiled throughout this entire story! And that you are growing rather tired of his bratty ways. Now you shall find out just what the Elvenking is going to do with his son! :D I will warn it is on the higher side of T rating, but I do not think it is worthy of M. But read with caution just in case.  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Legolas simply waits in his dungeon cell, wondering what he did wrong.

Thranduil stalks into the penitentiary and locks himself in with his son, hiding the key in his bosom. "Legolas, what were you thinking?" he demands, staring down into the younger elf's face with wrathful blue eyes.

"I was thinking it would be a non-harmful way to have fun. I honestly did order them as large."

He glares at him. "You frightened Haldir. He thought you were going to tie him up and torture him or something. He said you were getting along fairly well up until that point. Is this true?"

"Yes. Very well. I even bought him a dagger."

"Well, that is the only action you took of which I approve. He now sports bruised and chafed wrists, one broken and two cracked ribs. That is not taking care of him. Did I not specifically order that you were to consult either me or your mother before you did something like this?"

"Yes, Ada," he puffs out.

"You tell me: how do you think you should be punished?"

"I should not be punished at all because I did not know what was going on."

He sighs with a royal swing of his gorgeous flaxen locks. "Did I not raise you to think? How else was he supposed to react?"

"By asking what I was doing, not running."

He sighs again. Whatever did he do to deserve such a son? "Fine. You are not allowed to have any chocolate for one whole month, And you are on kitchen duty for the next three days. I have ordered them to give you the filthiest jobs and you will do them. I am also sending for Rumil and Orophin, Haldir's brothers. They will accompany you everywhere because the tables have now turned on you. Haldir will order you around, and you will get along with him and do as he tells you. One little mistake means you will be immediately dumped right back here in this cell, after you receive twenty lashes, then you will live on only bread and water for three days. I will not tolerate your insolence any longer. Do you understand?" he asks with a firm look.

He frowns. "Fine."

"Good. I refuse to sympathize if Rumil and Orophin have to take matters into their own hands. I shall turn a blind eye to them. Now go apologize to Haldir. He has to take it easy for a week."

Scowling, he goes up to my bedroom, knocking angrily on my dark wooden door.

I jump when I hear the knock. "Who is it?" I call nervously, carefully standing after putting down my book and tea.

"Legolas."

"What do you want?" I growl, leaning up against the door.

"Open the door, and I will tell you."

"Legolas, go away." I sit with my back to the door.*

"No. I was ordered to come."

"Well, say whatever you want out there and leave. I was told I could stay here the rest of the day." ((Haldir does not yet know he is the superior now!))

"Not until you open the door!" he almost yells.

"No! I will not open this door! I can't trust you!" I yell back.

"If you don't, I'll open it for you! I know there is not a lock in this room!" he bellows.

"No!" I refuse, sitting tighter against the door.

Growling, he twists the knob, shoving hard.

I wince as I'm knocked forward. "Stop!" I yell.

"Open. This. Door. Now!" he shouts, shoving the door harder.

"No!" I bellow. "Just GO AWAY!"

"If I do, I'll get into more trouble!" he yells back, ramming the door again.

I cry out in pain as I'm slammed forward onto the floor as the door crashes open. "Please!" I moan, cradling my ribs.

"NO!"

I sigh and sit up. "Fine. But if you hurt me again, I am going straight to your father."

"Good. Now you will listen to me!"

"No, I'm just letting you talk to me. Listening is optional." I scowl up at my nemesis with one arm wrapped around my middle.

"For starters: I did not mean for those cuffs to hurt you," he glares back, wanting to just make me pay.

I glower at him and stand, my arms crossed. "Right," I say sarcastically. "Like I believe that."

He clenches his fists. "I mean it."

"Well you certainly do not look like you do."

"Come on! Can't we just try to get along?"

"I tried that already. I thought we were getting along better, until you did this to me." I hold out my bandaged wrists to show him.

He gives me a dirty look, not even caring that I am injured. "I just told you, I didn't mean it."

"Just what did you mean then? It seemed very threatening to me," I give him a disapproving look back, crossing my arms again.

"To play a game, have a little fun."

"Some game," I practically spit out. He lunges at me, knocking me down. I cry out, then roll over and punch him. "Your father is hearing about this!" I yell, swinging my fists at him.

Dodging my blows, he hits me back, kneeing me in the side. "I tried to make this right, but you will have it the hard way!" he shouts.

I moan as my ribs are jerked out of place. "Stop!" I yell, trying to get up so I can run to the throne room. Those Mirkwood guards are never around when they're needed.

"No!" He seizes me, holding me down. "When will you learn to keep that mouth of yours shut?!" he growls, leaning into my face.

Panting, I struggle against him. "Never!"

"You will, when I'm done!"

"No!" I try not to show my fear, but I know he will kill me the first chance he gets. He cannot be an elf. He has to be an orc. Only orcs are that nasty.

"Now, behave, or you shall regret it!"

"No! Your father did not give you license to abuse me. Now you let me up," I hiss.

"I will not! I was going to be nice, and try to be friends, but you obviously do not want that!" He continues to pummel me as I fight back, managing to bloody his nose again.

"I told you, I tried to be nice, but you went and ruined everything. You never wanted to be friends. You never tried." I have to sit still, breathing hard and wincing every single breath where my ribs hurt so terribly badly.

He stands over me with a menacing face. "You did not. Now, how shall I teach you your manners?"

"I have manners, thank you very much."

"Not good enough!" he hisses.

I glare back at him. "You tell me just one thing you did to try to be friends!"

"I bought you that dagger you liked. I got you food. I made sure you had a bed!"

"Yes, just so you could come back and kill me with it," I retort.

"What? I'm not killing you. I'm teaching you a lesson!" He kicks my ribs, cracking them further.

My stomach flips over and I cannot hold back the vomit, which I notice contains quite a bit of blood. He jumps out of the way. Moaning, I attempt to roll over. "Can't...breathe..." My eyes roll back in my head as the darkness oppresses, and I suddenly know nothing.

Legolas growls lightly and stands there, confused.

A knock sounds on the door and a Lord Fairion's voice comes through. "Prince Legolas, are you in there?"

He remains completely silent.

"Haldir?" Fairion calls again. "King Thranduil wants to know where his son is. He is not in his room, or the kitchens as he should be."

Holding his breath, unsure, Legolas remains silent and unmoving.

Fairion puts his hand on the doorknob. "Alright, someone is in there, and unless you have been drugged and are passed out, or dead, you had better answer this door!" Deciding no one will let him in, he opens the door, some guards flanking his sides. Two of them enter with swords drawn. "What is the meaning of this, Prince Legolas?" they demand.

He backs away. "Just go away!"

"No, Prince. You are coming to see your father at once." Two of them grab prince Legolas while Fairion gently picks me up and rushes me to the healer's, yet I know nothing as I am passed out.

Sighing, Legolas goes with them.

The Elvenking stands as the guards enter with his son. They explain the scene and he glares at Legolas. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks, putting his head in his hands as he sits back down, relieved the Elvenqueen is elsewhere.

"Just let me get rid of him!" he whines in response.

"No, I think not. Although it sounds like you may have killed our guest. You are going to have to be punished. Yes, what he did to you was wrong. However, since then he has been quite docile and repentant. There is no call for you to abuse him like that."

"But Ada!" he complains, mad.

Thranduil sweeps down from his throne, robes billowing behind him. He puts his nose right on that of his son as he gives an angry gaze. "No arguments!"

Attempting to glare back, Legolas trembles slightly but refuses to back down. After a minute, his father straightens and takes him by his ear. "To the dungeons!"

Whimpering, the younger elf is dragged down into the dark, dank depths of the palace where the torture chambers lie.

"Take your robe off," the Elvenking orders, having had enough nonsense for one day.

"No!" the prince refuses, crossing his arms and maintaining a rigid stance.

With a stern scowl, Thranduil personally bares his son's back before he can do anything and ties his hands to the dark wooden post. Legolas kneels in the middle of the floor where such floggings are administrated. Then the King of Mirkwood takes the whip from his chief torturer and metes out the twenty lashes. After two strikes Legolas cries out, but his father, face hard, does not let up until he is finished. "Put him in a cell. He is to have only bread and water for the next three days. I will send a healer down to tend his wounds. Do not allow him to escape. If he does not behave, you have my permission to chain him and bind his mouth, or wash it out with the soap again."

"Please let me go!" the prince begs, crying from anger and pain. His back sports large, red welts in deep angry stripes that contrast with his pale skin, blood oozing from the wounds and dripping onto the dark grey stone floor.

Thranduil simply walks away without a backward glance.** After sending Tywien down, whom he knows is his son's least favorite healer, he retreats to his chamber for a long talk with his wife about their child's disobedient ways.

* * *

*Yes, my dear readers, another Frozen reference! :D

**Thranduil is not cold! He is simply exasperated with his son and tough love like this seems to be the best solution.

 _ **Question: Did I go too far in punishing Leggy? Thranduil told me he thinks that he was very just, & I agree.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!).  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

A swirling pool of black water envelops me. I cannot see anything, groping around with my hands in front of me. The water threatens to take me under, yet I do not feel wet. Only weak, perhaps dying. Suddenly, soft, gentle hands touch my forehead. I sigh, the cool touch bringing me out of the darkness a bit. A feminine voice speaks, but I cannot understand her. Perhaps it is one of the Valar, speaking in old Quenya that I cannot quite understand. I have no concept of time as I lay here, soothed by the calm words. A voice, the same musical female one, tells me to come back, that I am needed. I begin fighting off the darkness, groaning when I realize how much my ribs hurt.

Blinking, my eyes open only to close again as the bright lights hurt them. I moan, and the voice and soft hands come to me.

"Haldir, can you open your eyes again for me?" she asks, her hand feeling my forehead.

I smile, the touch reminding me of my mother. Obliging, I try to keep my eyes open this time, squinting. "What happened?" I inquire.

"Apparently Prince Legolas beat you. This happened three days ago. About half your ribs on your right side are broken, so do not roll over. One of them punctured a lung, but I and the other healers fixed that problem. You will have to stay in bed a couple more days. Your wrists are already mostly healed though."

"Oh. Water, please?" My throat is so dry that my voice sounds scratchy.

I watch her turn to get a cup of something, her long chestnut hair swaying against her straight back. Facing me again, she smiles. "Here. I'll help you sit up and drink. It is some tea."

"Thank you…" I croak, unable to get her name through my lips.

"Here." She puts a strong arm around my shoulders.

I nod take a few sips. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Do you remember my name, and who you are?"

"Yes. I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien. You are Tywien, sister of Feren." I cannot help but smile at how good it feels to have her beautiful name roll off my lips.

"Yes," she returns my grin, giving me more tea. "You need to rest now. And I must let King Thranduil know you woke up. He has been worried about you."

That bit of information causes me to raise my eyebrows. "And the prince?"

She smirks, then hides her face with that strong yet feminine hand. "He has been locked in the dungeon for a few days. I had to treat his back where he was given twenty lashes. You should have seen how red he got! I mean, I am a healer! I have seen more bare backs that I can count! And it isn't as though I haven't seen his before. I've known him ever since he was a wee babe and treated him for all sorts of wounds," she rambles, giggling with that adorable tinkly laugh of hers, then realizes I am tired. "I'm sorry for going on like this. You need your rest. Anyway, he has been on bread and water the past three days. I also heard he can have no chocolate for the next two months, and is on kitchen duty for three days once he gets out of the dungeon. Obviously, the Elvenking is quite upset with him. I am too. That was cruel of him to beat you like that when you have been so kind to him."

I make no effort to hide my smile. "You seem to like him about as much as I do!"

She takes a deep breath and looks around, then whispers, "Yes. He is a spoiled little brat!"

I chuckle. "That he is. I hate to admit I think that punishment served him right."

"Yes, it did. Now go back to sleep!" she orders, smiling.

I close my eyes as she tucks me in with her kind, gentle hands and soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

A few days later Legolas sits in a dungeon cell, grouching because his ada knew it would be better if he could not get to me.

The Elvenking paces back and forth. "Legolas, why can you not just get along with Haldir?"

I smirk from my vantage point just outside the cell, glad he is on the receiving end.

"Because he can never keep his mouth shut!"

"You mean he talks all the time?"

"He insults me!"

I stay silent, glaring with my arms crossed.

"Give me specific examples," the Elvenking commands.

"He calls me 'princeling,' and refused to open the door, as is the law! I am the prince! He does not honor me! He even tried to kill me!" Legolas shrieks.

I sigh. "You know good and well I never intended to kill you. And I always refer to you as Prince Legolas anymore. How am I supposed to know your laws if you don't tell me? You are capable of opening a door. Lady Galadriel does, and she's a girl!" I honestly am not sure what he is talking about.

"Well, you tried to hold it closed! And you wouldn't listen to what I was going to say!" he retorts, resisting the urge to lunge at me. It becomes clear he is referring to the incident where he tried to break my door down and ended up breaking my ribs further.

King Thranduil sighs. "You are both rather immature!"

I protest, "Prince Legolas, why would you expect me to listen if all you do is detriment me?"

He glares at both me and the Elvenking, at a loss of what to say.

The Elvenking takes a deep breath. "I am not sure what to do with you two. Rumil and Orophin are still on the way. I believe until they arrive, you both need to stay in your rooms. Legolas, no chocolate for you for six months now! And you will get ten lashes if I find you have sneaked some in from somewhere. I am quite disappointed in you and am through with your nonsense."

Legolas glares at me. "This is your fault! If you had just behaved, this would not have happened!"

"If _you_ had behaved and obeyed your Ada and gotten along when I tried, you would not be in the mess you put yourself in."

"Sure, right!" he scoffs.

"Enough!" Thranduil snaps, making me jump and wince as my broken ribs pain me. "Go to your rooms and think about everything that has transpired. Do not come out until those two elves arrive!"

Glaring, Legolas leaves as soon as the cell door is unlocked.

I also exit and gladly hole up in my room until my brothers arrive a week later. The try to slap me on the back, but I quickly tell them what happened and they thankfully refrain.

Rumil plucks a long, chestnut hair off my shoulder. "You have been wrestling with that snobby Prince Legolas, eh? And here I thought he has blonde hair like his parents…"

Glaring and face as though it is on fire, I rip the hair form his fingers and tuck it into my pocket. I know exactly whose it is but I will not tell!

Orophin laughs. "Oh come on and quit clowning around. We need to see if we can get things straightened up with that princeling." For once I am thankful that he has always been the practical one of the three of us. We go and knock on Legolas's door.

"What?" he snaps, sounding very sick.

"It's Haldir," I call. "My brothers are here!"

"One moment." There is a crash and a few seconds later he answers the door. He looks thin and pale, his hair extremely mussy.

"What is wrong?" I gasp, having never seen him look so...Horrible!

"Nothing," he grinds out, coughing. "Now what do you want? Make it quick!" He leans against the doorway, panting.

"My brothers have a story to tell you. May we come in?" I hold out a bag of his favorite lemon candies. "King Thranduil gave me permission to give this to you."

He nods and looks at the treat first with longing, then as if it's poison. "No…no thank you," he grunts out.

I eat a piece before trying again. "This will help!" I promise.

"No thank you." He staggers to the bed, falling down.

I rush over to him. "Legolas, what is wrong?" I ask again, very concerned while my brothers watch on, looking rather befuddled.

"Just tell your story, and leave me alone," he moans.

I gently give him a piece of the lemon candy before Rumil steps up and begins, unsure what else to do. He tells a story of how someone insulted Lady Galadriel when I was a mere elfling. I defended her and the elf beat me up. Ever since then, I have gotten so angry when someone insults her that I have no idea what I am doing until it's too late.*

Legolas just lays there, listening.

"That is why I acted that way on the first day."

He nods weakly.

"Should I go get a healer? You look terrible!"**

He shakes his head. "No. Let me alone now."

"Alright." I leave with my brothers and go back alone the next day, unable to shake my concern about his health. "Prince Legolas?"

He once again answers the door, but looks even worse. Eerily, he just stares at me.

I gulp. "Have you seen a healer? And does the King know about this?"

He shakes his head.

"Will you let me care for you a few days then?"

Looking at me cautiously, he nods, and I instantly know how ill he truly is.

I smile, relieved he will get some care anyway. "I think you need to be in bed. I'll get you some chocolate mint and chamomile tea."

He lets me put him to bed, too weak to protest. I gently tuck him in and fix the tea, some of my favorite lemongrass brew for myself. "Do you think you can drink this, or do you need help?"

He shakes his head. "No...food...can't...eat."

"You mean you cannot hold anything down?"

He nods weakly, his eyes sad and glazed from a slight fever.

I shake my head. "Get some rest. I'll be back."

He obeys, sleeping deeply.

I return with a plant that I steam, then use to make a poultice. I gently part his robes and put it on his chest.

He sleeps on, oblivious to my actions.

I continue the process several hours until I collapse on his couch, exhausted; my ribs are still healing. Soon I drift off to sleep. I definitely pushed myself too much.

Legolas wakes the next day, feverish and moaning to the point where I wake up to the distressed sounds.

I give him more poultices. Then I hold his hand and sing ancient songs in Quenya, songs of warriors and redemption and healing – that is, until I grow hoarse.

He listens, drowsing in and out of sleep.

I once again administer my healing herbs until I fall asleep exhausted. I should ask my brothers for help, but I do not want them to laugh, or get overly protective and concerned like I expect they would knowing someone is sick.

He continues drifting in and out of consciousness and I awake a few hours later to give him another poultice. "Keep resting. I'll be back." I know the Elven royals need to know about their son, so I bring them to his room. They gather around him, worried and unable to speak. I go and find a healer, who tends to him as well.

Legolas remains passed out and oblivious but awakens in two days. "W…water," he asks, his voice thin and parched.

I get him some of the tea I keep ready and give it to him while his parents just hold his hands, poor Queen Arabesque softly crying. "Here." I gently sit him up a bit so he can drink.

He lets me hold him up, drinking eagerly.

"Not too fast," I caution, holding it away. "You can have more in a few minutes. Are you feeling any better?"

He nods, going limp again.

Thranduil speaks up, sounding older than I have ever heard. ""Fight it, Ion! You will make it!"

His son looks over at him, weakly smiling.

I give him some more tea. "Do you have any idea what brought this on?"

Legolas takes it, drinking as much as I will allow. He shakes his head in answer to my inquiry.

"It's alright," I encourage. "We will get you well."

He nods and leans back, tired again.

"Go back to sleep. Rest is good." I have the Elven royals stay so I can get my own rest and return the next morning.

Legolas is still asleep, a bit of color returning to his very pale face.

The King and Queen decide he is better and leave me alone with him so they can rest. I fix more tea and give it to him.

He wakes up, murmuring something about spiders.

Then it dawns on me. "This is from the spider bite, right?"

He looks up at me, confused.

"I think you're having a relapse from where the spider bit you. I've done some research, and there is a tea you can drink daily to keep this from happening."

He nods, leaning back again.

"I'm so sorry that happened. I will never forgive myself!" I moan.

He yawns and looks back up. "Food?" he asks, hopeful.

I smile. "Are you hungry?"

He nods eagerly.

I get up and get him some broth. "You have to start out slow. You have been ill a while. Think you can do this by yourself?"

He looks at the bowl hungrily. He shakes his head after failing to sit up on his own.

I sit him up and help him with the broth. "Feel better?" I ask as he finishes.

Nodding, he yawns again. I tuck him in and tell him to rest, then settle in a chair beside him with a book.

* * *

*Now that I have reread this part, I do believe I have had too much Marvel lately. Haldir sounds rather like the Hulk, Bruce Banner.

**Ehehe, yes, yet another reference, this time stealing Legolas's own words from him when he refers to Aragorn as looking terrible in the Two Towers.

 _ **Note: I know some of you have requested deporting Leggy to Lorien for a while. I still plan on that, but much later in the story. I thought this plot twist was interesting in any case & definitely provides us with some sweet Haldir! Plus I'm too lazy to try to figure out how to change the plot from what it is right now to having Leggy go to Lorien...Anyway, please review, especially if you haven't left one before! Constructive criticism is welcome!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!).  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Several days later, Glorfindel enters the throne room, appearing a bit disheveled. "Your royal Majesty King Thranduil, I have a request to make."

"Yes, Glorfindel?" he answers.

"Your Highness, Rivendell is under attack. We need your aid. Our people are dying as we speak."

His face hardens. "Give me more details."

"A large number of orcs attacked. They think something important is hidden there, and somehow they broke through our defense shields. I do not know much more, as I was sent here immediately. I do know these orcs are not killing, but rather they are taking as many captives as they can. Although many are dying in the battles and captivity as well."

He takes a deep breath. "Did Lord Elrond send you, or do you come on your own?"

"Lord Elrond sent me. He is desperate." His voice shakes a little.

The Elvenking's face hardens a bit more. "Did he ask for me specifically?"

"Yes."

"Give me a few minutes." He turns to his wife, who gives him a solemn look, dreading this discussion.

Glorfindel waits, looking worried and downcast. The guards give him a small smile and some refreshments while he sits in a chair just outside the throne room where he was directed, his left leg wiggling to a beat of around 120.

The elven Royals talk then summon him back in. "We have decided to come to your aid, with the requirement of free wine for a year."

"Given!" the Rivendell elf quickly agrees.

"I have ten score elves I will grant you. We shall ride with you as soon as everyone is ready."

"Thank you!" Glorfindel exits with Lord Fairion, who is instructed to see to the army and make sure all the provisions necessary are obtained.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

I knock on Legolas' door. "Haldir again!"

"Come in!" he says, reading a book in bed. Blankets cover his lower half and he has on a shiny gold housecoat.

I enter. "Hi! How do you feel today? You look much better." My brothers stand behind me awkwardly.

He nods. "I feel better. What happened anyway?"

"You had a relapse from the spider bite."

Orophin steps forward to give him a package. "These are some special Lorien herbs. You make them into a tea and it should keep this from happening again."

He takes it. "Thank you."

I smile, as do my brothers, whom I have warned to be on their best behavior. "You're welcome. Do you feel up to a short walk with us?"

"Yes, if I can lean against one of you."

Smiling again, I motion to all three of us. "Of course! Take your pick."

He looks at me. "Help me?"

"Yes, I will." I offer my hand to him.

He takes it, standing up slowly and leaning heavily on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're up to this? Maybe it's too soon..."

"I'll be fine." He leans against me, taking a few steps.

I help him into some light robes so he is presentable. My brothers and I then walk slowly towards the garden, Rumil carrying a basket. Legolas walks along with us, stumbling a few times but staying up thanks to my strong shoulder. "We're almost there," I assure him. "Then you will need to rest a while. We have a little surprise for you."

He nods, still quite weak from his illness. "Thank you."

"You are welcome!" My brothers get the blanket out once we arrive and lay it on the ground, then produce all kinds of food.

His eyes widen as he sits down to the small smorgasbord.

"Do you not like it?" I ask, unable to interpret the look on his face.

"I do!" He wonders if he is drooling or not.

An excited shriek can be heard likely halfway across the forest. "Legolas, Ionnîn!" Queen Arabesque screams as she hikes up her skirts and races towards us, smothering him in kisses as I resist the urge to gag.

"Naneth! What is going on?"

"I'm excited to see you! You're here, outside, looking so much better!"

King Thranduil majestically walks towards us, shaking his head and smiling, the sunlight causing his hair to shine like a stream of water over pale sand in the sunlight.

"Yes. Now please stop squeezing me! It hurts!" the Prince gasps, breathing hard.

She immediately releases him. "I'm sorry. You are feeling better, right?"

"I am."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Good."

Then the Elvenking speaks up. "Are you all getting along better now?"

Legolas starts and gives me a worried look.

I decide to speak up. "Yes, I think we are." I give my once-enemy a look that says, "Well, you're their son! They'll believe you!"

He nods. "I agree."

They both smile. "Good. We have decided that due to the circumstances, Haldir may go whenever he wishes. I believe he has truly shown his repentance in the most meaningful way possible by saving your life." I just stare, dumbfounded.

"H...he what?" the Prince of Mirkwood stutters, as shocked as I am.

"You could have died from that relapse with the spider poison. Without his care, we likely would have lost you. So we have agreed he can go home to Lothlórien whenever he chooses."

I still cannot speak. Lothlórien. Home!

Legolas just gawks at me, speechless as well.

My brothers nudge me so I try to find my voice. "I promised to stay here a year and serve as Prince Legolas's assistant. I have not fulfilled that task yet, so I will stay until my year is up. Even if you still wish me to be the superior in the situation." I almost laugh to see the shocked look on Rumil and Orophin's faces.

The Elven royals smile their approval. "Yes, I do believe you need to be the one in charge if you insist on staying," King Thranduil remarks, then turns to their son.

He notices his father looks worried and sad about something. "Ada, what is wrong?" he asks, confused.

He gives his son a sad look. "Lord Elrond has requested my help to fight the orcs that have been attacking his kingdom. I leave with ten score of my army soon. However, I wish for you to stay here and rest."

"Elrond? Attacked?" he repeats.

"Yes. Orcs. You know how I dislike him, yet if he comes for me to aid I know it must be serious and it is my duty to help him."

Legolas nods. "I'll stay."

The Elvenking looks relieved.

I exchange a look with my brothers. "We are at your assistance, if you would like."

Giving a small smile, he turns to Legolas. "Haldir has bound himself to you. I think you should decide whether he stays or goes. Rumil and Orophin can decide for themselves."

"I want him here, if he does not mind."

"I will stay then," I agree.

My brothers decide to go, needing blood on their swords or something, and they leave with the Elvenking after he gives his love to his wife. I had to look away while they kissed each other goodbye, cringing as they made small moans of love and devotion; private moments have never been something I enjoy seeing in public, although I am sure they are fine when a couple is alone. Once everyone leaves, I settle down and begin on the food, not knowing what else to do. It is a good thing I recover rather quickly from all this romance in the air.

The Queen sits as well.

Legolas eats hungrily, finding himself famished.

The Elvenqueen smiles and pats Legolas's knee. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Ionnîn."

He nods and smiles back.

* * *

 _ **Note: I know this chapter is shorter! What do you think of Leggy & Haldir actually getting along? I have to admit I think Haldir is quite sweet & fits the definition of repaying evil with good. Leggy certainly didn't deserve all the care he got, especially not with Haldir recovering from his own injuries. (Thank goodness it's not too weird for authoresses to fangirl over their own characters...)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Warning: There is some violence in this chapter, but it should still be T rating._**

 ** _Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!).  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts. That is especially true of this chapter!  
_**

 ** _A/N 2: ccgaylord, I actually had planned to just leave the whole Rivendell thing alone, but your review made me decide to do otherwise. So I wrote this first half or so of this chapter today! Just for you!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

King Thranduil and his army ride furiously to Imladris. Glorfindel consults with him on their way and they arrive in record time. They arrive at a lull in the battle, so Elrond orders the gates open, allowing the Greenwood elves can come in.

The Elvenking majestically swings off his elk and his army follows suit. The Rivendell stable elves take the elk to be fed and rubbed down while the King of Eryn Lasgalen speaks with their leader. "Lord Elrond," he greets the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond gives a grim smile. "King Thranduil. I cannot thank you enough for coming to my aid."

"The wine Glorfindel has promised me for a year is sufficient so long as very few of my elves are lost."

"With your fresh army, perhaps we can beat the orcs. They have captured too many, including my dear wife Celebrían."

Thranduil's eyes widen. "Your wife?"

"Yes," Elrond sighs. "They captured her on the way home from visiting Lothlórien. The twins rescued her, but not in time for me to be able to fully heal her. I believe that is how this whole series of attacks has come about. They rarely bothered us before then, and even when they did only when my elves were in the forest away from my fortresses." His face looks sad and the twins come up to listen in.

"I truly am sorry, Elrond." They move to one of the private chambers to discuss stratagem and end up taking council with the army leaders for two hours.

Lindir interrupts them as they finish up, his dark hair a bit mussed and his already-wide eyes even wider than usual. "My Lord Elrond, the attacks have started again."

"Archers, to the battlements immediately!" Elrond yells as Thranduil directs his own army.

Swarms of elves gather at the edge of the kingdom, archers sending volley after volley of arrows into the orcs, thick as ants on the crumbs left over from a picnic. Once the goblins draw too near to safely release arrows, the swords clang out of their sheaths as the two elven armies rush towards their enemy.

Heads fly right and left as Thranduil enters the scene, his hair perfect and free of tangles, his robes unwrinkled. No dark orc blood dares to leave even a drop on his person or clothing or even his armor. He does not even break a sweat as orc after orc falls before him and he regally steps over their bodies, having had no time to mount his elk, Sigilaras. The battle ends in a matter of about thirty minutes, the orcs fleeing in fear of the ruthless Elvenking and his powerful army.

Elves immediately begin heaping the goblin remains in a large pile to be burned, seeing them as unfit for contaminating the earth in normal burial. The few elves who lost their lives are gently carried into Imladris, as are the wounded, who are tended first.

Lord Elrond approaches King Thranduil, his left arm dripping blood. Elladan follows and wraps some cloth around his father's arm as the two elven rulers converse. "I will see to it that you get the wine we have promised."

"Thank you. While I regret losing fifteen of my best elves, I am glad you have victory."

"I have lost more than that. Without you, I would have lost many more. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"I promise to come to your aid should you ever need it."

"I highly doubt I will. Now go get that wound properly cared for," Thranduil urges.

Elrond obeys and the Greenwood elves spend a few days in the citadel recovering before heading home. The elven rulers depart in relatively friendly terms. Rumil and Orophin return home to Lothlórien, being warned of the Redhorn Pass where Celebrían was waylaid. They have no trouble and get home satisfied, their bloodlust curbed for at least a little while.

About a week later, everyone arrives back home in Greenwood, laden with quite a few barrels of wine. Queen Arabesque runs out the gates to greet her husband as he delicately hops off his noble elk, Sigilaras. "Thranduil, Meleth!" she screams as she crashes into his arms.

He smiles and kisses her. "I am fine, my Meleth. How have things been here while I was away?"

"Boring! Legolas is mostly recovered but still must take everything at a gentle pace. He and Haldir spend most of the day together now and I have not heard a complaint from either one. It wasn't the same without you by my side, though."

"Good," he smiles and allows his wife to lead him inside, where she gets him his favorite chocolate and coffee.

"Meleth, I received a letter from Luncar two weeks ago," she begins after they sit and dig into the treats. He frowns and laces his fingers with hers, looking concerned, but allows her to continue. "Since his banishment has been lifted, I asked him to come here. I meant just to visit me, but now he thinks I have offered to allow him to live here. He should arrive within the next week or two. I am sorry, Meleth."

Thranduil sighs. "How did he sound? Has he learned his lesson?"

"Perhaps. I really cannot tell from his letters since he seldom writes me except when he wants something. He said he knew what he did was wrong and asked my forgiveness, which I had already given him anyway. He is my brother, after all. Do you mind giving him another chance, for my sake?"

"You know I would do anything for you." He draws her close for a kiss to enforce his answer. "Does Legolas know yet?"

"No…" she replies, looking worried. "Would you please tell him? You have much more success in being firm with him than I do."

"Alright," he agrees. "But only after we snuggle! I have missed you more than anything." He wiggles his eyebrows and pulls her into his lap before she can protest and she giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile, I receive word from my brothers that they are home in Lorien and are doing well. They tell me things are not the same without me and they wish I could come home. How I wish that as well! But alas, I have my own obligations here in Mirkwood. I have found another good reason to stay that will make my year here worthwhile if things go the way I wish and hope.

* * *

A couple of weeks pass and Legolas wanders around the halls, bored. King Thranduil has just returned two days ago from helping Lord Elrond.

I return from a very refreshing bath and tea after a long, hard day of fighting off a nest of spiders that appeared much too near the palace for anyone's liking. Since the Prince has been ill, he is not allowed to join us on such fights yet, so I decide to check on him when I run into him in the halls. "Prince Legolas, I was looking for you. Is something wrong?"

"No, just bored. You know I am not allowed outside. And what do you need me for?"

"I came to check on you."

"To boss me around," he states dryly.

"No, nothing of the kind. Why don't we do something fun together?"

"Fun? Like what?" he asks, interested.

"I'm not sure. I wish we could go boating down the river or something."

He sadly shakes his head.

"It needs to be something low key. How about playing a nice, quiet game of chess?"

He nods. "Sure."

"Is something else wrong? You don't seem yourself."

"I do not feel so well, but I'll be fine."

I give him a concerned look. "Have you been drinking the tea my brothers and I gave you?"

He shakes his head. "I ran out about a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I scold.

"I didn't think it mattered. I was feeling so perfect, and so it thought I was fine."

I sigh. "I'm afraid it's something you have to drink daily the rest of your life. Why don't you come to my room with me and I'll see if I have any there? You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You look pale, and you are definitely not yourself. Come on, please?"

He frowns. "I really don't want to, but fine. After all, you are supposed to order me around."

I smile a bit. "You'll be fine. And that was a request, not an order." I lead him to my room and rummage around, finally finding a small bag that I fix into the tea. "Here."

He takes it, drinking while he sits on a soft, dark blue faux velvet chair I keep near the fireplace.

I take a seat near him on my deep green ottoman and put my elbows on my knees so I can rest my chin on my hands, which I clasp together. "Come on, something else is bothering you," I press, wondering if I have offended him again.

He scowls. "Does it really matter to you?"

"Yes. I thought we were friends now?" I give him a puzzled look.

"It's just… a little personal."

I give him a small smile. "I understand. But you know you can come to me any time, right?"

"Yes, I know," he sighs. "You see, someone is coming, someone who I hate."

"Oh. Is there any way I can help?"

"No, not really. My parents have it solved...I think. If he is going to do something, he will find a way."

I hope I look as confused as I feel. "How's that again?"

"My Uncle Luncar, Naneth's younger brother…He used to do horrible things to me when I was an elfling. You ever wonder why I know so much about the world?" he starts out.

My mouth forms an O. "No. I rather assumed your father taught you."

"My Ada assigned my uncle to teach me. Luncar cornered me, forced me to study late at night. I only had three hours of sleep each night, and if I missed a question, or misspelled anything, I would be beaten. If I told anyone, he said he would kill me. One time I tried to run from him, but I got locked in a cold, cramped closet for a day." His voice shakes.

"Legolas," I breathe, "I'm sorry. That is cruel."

"That way, I was so scared that I learned everything very quickly. This went on for about thirteen years, until one day Ada saw blood on my tunic. He asked what had happened, and I turned and ran. He caught me and gently took my shirt off, finding deep whip marks on my back. I eventually told him, and my uncle was punished."

"Good. He deserves death for what he did!" I practically spit out.

"He did not get killed. He was banished, for 200 years. But he is coming back now."

I again stare in shock. "Why? Why does King Thranduil allow this? Has your uncle repented?"

"Aye, he did."

"Yet you still do not trust him," I surmise.

"No, I never will."

"I cannot blame you there. How can I help when he arrives?"

"I do not think you can. As I said, if he wants to do anything, he'll find a way."

My face hardens. "He will not harm you as long as I'm around!"

"I hope not."

I reach over and squeeze his shoulder. "I promise I will protect you with my life."

"Thank you. He should get here in an hour."

I pat my sides where I like to keep my weapons. Since my sword is missing, I strap it on. "If anyone asks, I'm hoping for some sword play."

"Ok!" he grins, starting to feel safer.

"You may want to carry at least a dagger too," I caution.

He shows me his belt, where one is carried. "I never go without it."

"Good. Now why don't we play some chess?"

He nods, relaxing a bit. "Yes, let's!"

I smile and get out the game, hoping to take our minds off things.

He helps me set it up and I allow him to make the first move. We play for some time before a strange voice sounds at my door. "Legolas? Are you in there?"

He jerks, freezing. "Y...yes." he answers.

"Remember me? Let me in!" comes the coldest, most chilling voice I've ever heard. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my body tenses, my hand somehow resting on my sword hilt, even though I do not recall putting it there.

"I am busy, thank you!" he calls, and I can see him tense.

The voice gets angrier and my hand grips the hilt tighter. "You did not greet me! Can you not give your uncle a proper good day?"

"I said I am busy! Go away!" he shouts, quite scared.

I stand, whispering, "Stay in here. I'll try to discourage him."

He nods, shaking just a little.

I open the door, not quite knowing what to expect. Shutting it quickly behind me, I explain who I am and that Legolas is not feeling well. The elf stands tall and hard in front of me, having about two inches more in height and a bit more muscle. His facial features definitely resemble a male version of the Elvenqueen but without her kindness. He refuses to listen to me.

"Let me see my favorite nephew!" he growls.

"No!" I repudiate as he pushes me. My hand tightens on the hilt of my sword. "If you do not leave him alone, I will be forced to take drastic measures," I state, calm and collected and obviously quite angry.

He growls at me and before I know what's going on, I have a streak of blood running down my fingers onto the floor where he's slashed my arm. Whipping out my own sword, we engage in combat. While Legolas is definitely a skilled swordsman, his uncle is even more so. I know I am in for a hard time as we circle each other, glaring. Metal clashes against metal as our swords meet again and again. I try to push him further down the hall, away from my door, and he is so angry he does not realize what I'm doing. At last I push him a few doors down and manage to disarm him. He produces a knife and throws it at me, but I dodge at the last second. I make sure he leaves before returning to my room, clutching my wounded arm.

Legolas gasps when he sees me, his eyes widening. "What happened!?" he asks.

"It's just a scratch. Will you bind it for me please?" I would much rather have Tywien tend my minor wound, but I do not want to leave Legolas alone. Or try to explain things to that beautiful maiden…She has such a way of getting things out of me I really do not want to share! However, I always feel better afterwards.

"Sure." He takes a bandage and wraps it around my arm as I shake my thoughts from that lovely healer.

"Thank you. Is there any way we can use a random spare room for a few days?"

"Yes, we can go talk to Ada. He will arrange for it."

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"A little phased."

"Well, we must see your father. I'm sure he'll help with that." I motion for him to come with me to the throne room, once again checking to see if my weapons are still on me, which they are.

He follows me, sighing.

We arrive in the throne room only to find Legolas's uncle there already. Queen Arabesque is nowhere in sight. My brow furrows and I glare at that impudent elf, who is consulting with the king.

Legolas stiffens, his breath hitching at the sight of him.

I instinctively place myself in front of my friend as the two elves turn towards us.

Luncar points at me. "There! That is the creature who attacked me!"

I stay silent, giving him a look that says, "Sure, sure. You were the one who attacked me!"

The Elvenking turns to me, noticing my wound. I explain everything, and King Thranduil makes Luncar leave. He looks at his son, apologetic. "I am sorry, Ionnîn. I thought he had changed."

Legolas just stands there. "A different room, please."

"Yes, that is a good idea. And Haldir, please stay with him."

"I will," I promise. We are told to go to the keeper of the keys and randomly choose, that way we will be the only two people to know.

Legolas takes a small, simple key, and finds the room it goes to.

As we walk, my gaze travels around to all the places Luncar could be hiding. I wish my brothers were here to help, but they have already gone back to our home. They were no longer needed since they helped to save Imladris from the orcs and Legolas and I finally get along now.

He opens the door and looks around. "Well, it works, I guess."

"Yes, I think it will be fine. How long is he supposed to be here? I didn't think to ask."

"He lives here now."

My mouth forms a perfect O. "Forget this, then! You need to come to Lothlórien with me."

"NO!" he shouts. "I am not going there!"

"Rivendell, then?"

"I want to stay here, in my home! I can't imagine anywhere else."

I sigh. "I suppose running isn't the answer anyway."

"No. I'll probably have to face him sometime." He walks in and plops down on one of the two dark walnut twin beds.

"Yes. But first we have to get you feeling better. I've sent word to Lothlórien that we need more of that herb. I have enough to get you by for two more days."

He nods. "Ok."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This whole thing with Leggy & Luncar was my coathor's idea, not mine, although I am responsible for Luncar's words and behavior. Someone read it & thought it a good plot twist, so I decided to go with it for now. Let me know what ya'll think!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Warning: Chapter rated M for violence!_**

 ** _Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!).  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts. That is especially true of this chapter!  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Several days later I wake up in a strange room and blink, forgetting momentarily that I've switched chambers; it takes me a while to get used to things sometimes. Sitting up, I gaze around as everything rushes back to me.

Legolas walks in drinking some tea. "Good morning."

"Morning," I yawn. "Did you find the herbs I left for you?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you," he smiles, looking better.

"You're welcome. Do you feel well enough for a bit of sparring today?"

"Sure, I'd like to!"

I smile. "Good. After I eat something, of course!" I get up and fix us both some breakfast, not wishing to bother the cooks nor let them know of our room change yet.

He helps out, whistling and obviously on the mend.

After I fill my growling stomach, I grab my sword. "Ready when you are!" I grin.

He gets his weapons and heads out with me.

As watchful as I am, Luncar manages to jump out in front of me, grinning wickedly. "Legolas, you did not greet me! Say hello to your favorite uncle!" he sneers.

Yelping, Legolas turns to run.

Before I can stop him, Luncar chases Legolas as I pursue him, my sword in my hand.

"Stop!" I yell. Luncar growls as he whips out his own sword, quickly gaining on Legolas. "I'll teach you to tell on me!" he hisses.

They round a corner and as I turn I see nothing. "Legolas!" I shout, panicked as I hear their angry voices yet cannot tell which direction to turn due to all the echoes.

Legolas stumbles, gasping. "NO! Get off!" he yells.

Lunging, Luncar grabs him and raises his sword. I hear the faint shouts in the distance and run that way, horrified.

Legolas whimpers.

Luncar stabs him in the shoulder, grinning wickedly. "We'll see who's boss now, princeling!"

The prince yells and struggles. "I will tell my Ada this time! You can't keep me quiet anymore!"

"We'll just see about that!" Luncar stabs his other shoulder, just as I run up and engage him in combat.

"Run, Legolas!" I yell, slashing out at his uncle.

Legolas shouts again and dashes off, getting weak from blood loss.

Luncar and I continue fighting. However, he takes advantage of my wounded arm. In a momentary distraction, he slams me against the wall, knocking me out cold. He then leaves me, following the blood trail. "Legolas!" he growls.

Legolas makes it down the hall before falling.

Luncar catches up to him, forcing him up. "You're coming with me where no one will ever find you! Walk!" he growls.

The Prince of Mirkwood whimpers, fighting.

Glaring, he pokes a dagger to his side. "If you don't come nicely, I will use this. It's been poisoned."

Looking down, Legolas goes with him.

He forces him to the deepest, darkest dungeon where elves seldom go. There he ties him to the wall and dabs a dark, sticky substance on his wounds. "You're not dying on me yet. Not until I'm through with you!" he laughs manically.

Wincing, Legolas moans, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you told your father about our little deal! I told you to never, ever tell anyone! I will teach you to obey me!"

"He forced it out! I did try to run!" he exclaims, trying to get a way out of this.

"Ha," he scoffs. "You and I both know I am the rightful one to inherit the throne, not you. Your father is not worthy of this kingdom!"

"You are not! Now let me go!"

"No!" he bellows, taking out an un-poisoned dagger and stabbing his side. "You are going to tell me how to take your father down."

Legolas screams, fighting wildly. "NO! No more from me! I won't conform to you anymore!"

"Yes you will! Fine..." he turns and pretends to walk away, then whips out his poisoned dagger and stabs him in the other side.

Screaming harder, the prince almost blacks out. "NO!"

Laughing, Luncar turns and walks out, peeking around the doorway. "We'll just see about that!"

Legolas goes limp, panting, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Luncar locks the door and goes off somewhere for quite some time.

The prince spends the time in pain and vomiting, quite scared.

Luncar enters and laughs. "You ready to tell me how to rid this world of your father now?"

Glaring, Legolas moans out, "Just you try!"

Growling, he backhands him. "Don't sass me!"

He yelps and turn back to him. "I told you, I will never conform to you again!"

Cursing, he pinches his nose shut as he produces a bottle. "Yes, you will," he snarls.

Legolas struggles, holding his breath as long as he can, eyes pleading for him to stop.

Jaw set, it ticks as Luncar's brow furrows even more, holding the bottle close to his nemesis's mouth. He grins when he finally has to breathe and starts gasping, as instinct takes over will. He shoves the bottle into his mouth, forcing his head up so he either has to swallow, drown, or dribble it all over his face.

Legolas fights but ends up swallowing the stuff, coughing.

Luncar doubles over, cackling, eyes glazed over with a wild light. "Try that on for size!" He leaves again.

The younger elf has horrid nightmares, screaming in terror.

Luncar enters several hours later, hair disheveled and his eyes wild. "What do you say now, princeling? Give in?"

* * *

I awake several hours later to find a guard shaking me. He helps me up and I explain everything, then we go to see the King and inform him. My head aches and I struggle to hold it up, so the Elvenking insists I rest for a while, everyone else searching for Legolas. However, I cannot abandon my friend and sneak off anyway, limping slightly. I keep searching for hours, the breakfast I ate turning sour in my stomach. My arm twitches and I notice fresh blood seeping through the bandage where my wound has been ripped open again. Then I notice a drop of blood on the floor and follow the small trail, knowing it is not my own.

I continue following the blood trail, hoping I'm not too late. I wind further and further down into the ground, in places I have never seen. If I get lost, perhaps I will die here alone with no one to find me in this massive cave system. Oh to be home in Lothlórien! And what of my sweet, beautiful Tywien? Will I ever see her lovely face again, hear the adorable tinkle of her laugh, feel her gentle hands tending my wounds with tenderness beyond compare?

Panting, I lean against a wall, weak, dizzy, and worried. I look for more blood but see nothing at this moment. I hear a faint yell in the distance and pick myself up, frantically searching the stones for blood. At last I see another drop, relieved to find it appears to lead in the direction of the yell.

* * *

Legolas takes a deep breath, panting. He swallows hard. "Never," he grinds out.

Growling, Luncar backhands him again. "Fine. It looks like I'll have to kill you first. Surely hearing you are dead and slowly watching that nasty mother of your die from grief will kill him too!"

He struggles weakly, sobbing. "No, no, I'll tell!"

"That's better!" he growls. "Out with it!"

"There…there is a secret tunnel, it leads to his private study, he goes there from six to nie, and is always alone!" Legolas sobs.

Grinning, he raises a dagger. "Fabulous."

* * *

I hear another yell, closer this time and put forth a burst of speed, my sword ever ready. I burst in the door just as he's about to thrust the weapon into my friend's heart. "Stop!" I shout, rushing towards him. We clash swords for the third time since his arrival. Angry, I forcefully flick the blade from his hands, which he almost immediately replaces with a dagger. Another struggle ensues and my eyes go red. A few minutes later, I stand. Luncar's body lays at my feet, oozing blood and entrails onto the grey stone floor. Panting, I rush over to Legolas and unbind him. "What did he do to you, _melonnîn_?"*

He collapses, falling in my arms, still sobbing and unable to speak.

I pick him up. "I don't know how to get out of here. You're going to have to help me or we both will die."

He clings to me, too terrified to do anything else.

"Legolas, please!" I cry. "Just point the direction I need to go." I push the hair back from his face, noticing how sweaty and feverish he is.

He weakly raises a hand, pointing.

I follow the direction he motioned, running as fast as I can, panting for breath. Pain floods my side, my lungs straining as though they wish to burst into a million pieces. "Stay with me!" I encourage.

He clutches my robes, fighting the darkness coming over him and attempting to stay awake.

Struggling to hold him, I am forced to slow down. "Legolas, it's me, Haldir! Your friend!"

He suddenly yells and goes limp.

Crying out, I put forth a burst of speed, at last coming into familiar territory. "I've found him!" I gasp out, heading towards the healers.

Some guards rush forward. One takes him from me and the other helps me along more slowly, seeing I am in need of assistance as well.

Legolas remains unconscious while I am helped onto a bed where I instantly pass out, breathing heavily.

* * *

*This simply means "my friend".


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!).  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts. That is especially true of this chapter!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 12

A week later Legolas lays in the bed, still panting from the aftershock of another nightmare.

Now almost completely recovered, I go to see him. "Legolas?" I whisper, coming in beside the bed as the healer steps out.

He starts and jerks his head over to me. It takes him a few seconds to relax. He nods his head towards me.

My face falls. He looks so weak, so vulnerable, yet there is nothing I can do. "I brought something for you." I produce a bag I pretty much stole from the kitchens.

He looks at it, his face blank.

Realizing he's too weak, too broken to understand, I take a piece of King Thranduil's signature dark chocolate with mint and cookie bits. I put a piece near his mouth. "This might help. It can't hurt!" I smile.

He sniffs and takes it, eating slowly.

"Is that better?" I take a piece for myself, savoring the treat.

He nods, closing his eyes.

I gasp. "Stay with us, Legolas!" I glance around, hoping a healer will come, afraid to leave him alone.

He opens them again, confused.

I grasp his shoulder, firm yet gentle. "Legolas, please. Fight this! We need you!"

Sighing, he tries to back to sleep, once again closing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I grasp his hand and close my eyes, beginning an ancient song of the creation of Arda.

He wakes back up and listens.

I continue singing, remembering it at least helped to calm him last time.

He listens intently, resting once more, and I can tell he is much more peaceful than when I first walked in. I sing until I'm hoarse, then rest my head against the wall as I lean back in my chair.

Legolas falls asleep, but his eyes are still closed.*

Queen Arabesque comes in a few hours later and I jump awake. We chat for a minute. "I want to comb his hair out. Will you hold him up for me?"

"Yes," I agree and gently put him in a sitting position. She tenderly combs his tangled locks so she can plait them into a single braid. He remains still, whimpering softly. She finishes with his hair in less than five minutes and I lay him back down.

"Legolas, Ionnîn, it's Naneth," she croons, kissing his forehead.

He sighs, relaxing.

"He seems more relaxed when I sing to him," I inform her.

"Really?"

I nod and she pushes a chair close to the bed, then takes his hand and sings a lullaby that I have not heard since I was a wee little tyke. I find myself relaxing under her soft, sweet soprano.

Legolas yawns, snuggling up in the bed and falling asleep.

I leave them alone, finding my people have sent more tea to give him as well as some other special Lorien herbs they think might help.

Thranduil comes into the room a while later. "Legolas, Ionnîn," he whispers, coming close to the bed and exchanging a sad look with his wife.

Legolas is asleep, but wakes up slowly. His eyes widen and he looks around frantically, whimpering in fear.

"What's wrong, Ion?" he asks, taking his hand and obviously worried.

He winces and keeps whimpering. "H...hal…" He can't talk yet, but tries.

"Hal?" he asks, puzzled.

"Haldir, Meleth. He means Haldir. Right, Ion?" Arabesque supplies.

Nodding, Legolas lays wide-eyed and terrified.

"Ionnîn, he is fine. He has completely recovered from his injuries. He was in here to see you earlier," they reassure, squeezing his hands on either side of the bed.

He decides he cannot get through to them and tries to get up, succeeding in only falling off the bed, yelping in pain.

"Legolas, stop that! You are not well enough to get up. We'll send for Haldir so you can see for yourself." Thranduil gently puts him back in bed while Arabesque comes to get me.

I grab my bag of herbs and hurry over. "Legolas," I say softly as I enter.

He struggles weakly, crying. He jumps as I enter, once again trying to get up.

King Thranduil holds him down as I approach the bed. "Legolas, melonnîn, I'm fine. Do you just want me to stay here with you?" I'm quite confused, since I'd been there mere hours beforehand.

He nods, calming down.

I give an apologetic look to the Elven Royals and I take one of his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you needed me."

He finally relaxes.

The three of us share a puzzled look. "I'll just stay here with him a few days. I've gotten some more herbs from Lorien to help him. Other than that, I have no idea how to help him."

"That is a good idea. Thank you," the King states kindly; they know the healers and I have been doing all we can. He then exchanges a glance with his wife. He takes a deep breath, then continues, "Haldir, we need to tell you more about Luncar."

"I am sorry I killed him. I had no choice."

"I know. It is not that. I hate to admit it, yet I know our kingdom is better off with his passing. We would like to explain why he was that way, why he abused our son."

The Queen takes over, moving her chair beside her husband. He wraps an arm around her and I look across the bed at them, my hand still clasping that of my friend to reassure him I am still here.

Legolas falls back asleep, feeling safe again.  
The Elvenqueen sighs and begins. "Luncar was always fascinated with necromancy. He studied the forging of all twenty rings. He even went to apprentice with the White Wizard Saruman, having heard he had been undergoing similar research and thinking they could pool their resources. My parents did not realize how deep this fascination went, and they traveled to the Undying Lands shortly after he returned from the apprenticeship. It was not long after that that Thranduil and I fell in love and wed. Luncar moved elsewhere, having become restless with our forest. Since he was a learned elf, we decided there could be no one better to teach our son, to be his tutor. I had no idea my brother had gone to the dark side, had seen Saruman making his hybrid Uruk Hai, heard all his plans to take over all of Arda." A tear drips down her cheek and the Elvenking tenderly brushes it away with his long, soft white fingers, strong yet gentle. Sniffing, she takes out a white handkerchief with flowers embroidered on a corner and blows her nose. "He tried to get Legolas to turn to the dark side, to aid him in taking over Greenwood first. But Legolas refused. We did not find out until Thranduil noticed traces of blood on his tunic one day when he was home for a visit. Of course we banished Luncar right away, but we should have put him to death then and there. The only reason he was spared is because he was my brother and I begged for mercy. Now I regret it."**

"Meleth, you know this is not your fault. I agreed that he may have had a chance to change his ways. Everything is fine now." He leans towards her and I look away, embarrassed to see them kiss yet unable to get away from those funny happy noises they make.

"I truly am sorry, for everything," is all I can think of to say after they are done.

The three of us stay in the room for some time, then I insist they go and get some rest. After making a very thick tea, I sit down next to him and prop him up on some pillows. "Drink some of this for me, alright?"

He mumbles but sits up and drinks it with my help. I give him an apologetic look as I notice the face he makes. "I put as much honey in it as I dared. I'm sorry it tastes so nasty."

He nods, drinking it anyway.

Smiling, I make sure he doesn't fall over. I hope he gets better soon. He has become a dear friend to me.

Yawning, he drifts back to sleep, so I lay him back down and settle beside his bed in the chair with my book.

*Remember, elves typically sleep with their eyes open & can even rest while walking. Doesn't that sound awesome?

**So, my coauthor got the idea of Leggy having an evil uncle from a fanfic she read. She didn't tell me what it was, but another friend said it sounded like the Melon Chronicles. I haven't read those, so if the idea is stolen I do apologize!

* * *

 _ **A/N: Tune in next week for Part 2, which shall feature an interlude with Feren. It's another experimental sort of story so I would appreciate your opinions on him! Trust me, it will be relevant to the story; you shall see in another few chapters. And yes, I still want to send Leggy to Lorien but haven't quite worked that out yet so don't expect it until chapter 20 something. I also want to have less of Leggy & more of Haldir but we shall see; Legs sure likes to invade & take over!**_


	13. Part 2: Light in the Darkness

**_I am sorry it has taken longer to get this chapter up (not that anyone reviews anyway- hint, hint!). It is just sheer laziness/forgetfulness on my part. I can tell you I remember better when people review! ;)_**

 ** _Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!). She is responsible for Tanara as well.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

 ** _A/N 2: I am experimenting with this chapter. Trust me, it is relevant to the story, even if you do not see it right now. Please let me know if you would like me to continue Feren's story. I know there will be at least one more chapter with him, possible two, but after that if no one cares then I may just leave it, perhaps put in a mention every once in a while._**

* * *

Part 2: Light in the Darkness

Interlude: Enter Feren

Chapter 13

Tanara walks the halls, ignoring time, having not obtained a job yet as she is new to Greenwood from Imladris. She sees someone sitting at an isolated desk and, confused, she walks over.

Feren's quill scratches the paper as he sits, oblivious to everything except his work.

She watches for a moment and then speaks. "Hello, who are you?" she asks softly.

He jumps, the quill leaving a huge blot of ink on the paper. Hiding behind his chair, he pales and gasps, clutching his chest, eyes wide in fear.

She walks over slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She holds out her hand to him.

Panting, he backs away, keeping the chair between you and him. "Please leave," he requests

She frowns. "Alright, but I am sorry. Is anything wrong?"

He stares in horror. "My life...ruined!" he gasps, just now noticing his paper sports a huge blot of ink he cannot possibly blot or scrape up with sand.*

"I can rewrite it for you. I'm sure King Thranduil will not behead you for that." She looks at the paper.

"No!" he shrieks, snatching the paper away from her. "Just please leave before things get worse!"

She gives him some sad eyes before turning and walking away. She walks to the shop, buys a few things, and goes back to her room. She wraps the chocolate in silk cloth and waits 'til night, then sneaks down to his desk and leaves it there.

Feren sits back down after Tanara exits and holds his head in his hands a minute, heart pounding and face pale. His sweaty palms further ruin the paper. At last Feren recomposes his writings and turns them in, then retires to his room for some calming tea. He returns the next morning to find the strange object on his desk. While Lord Fairion, the royal second-in-command, passes by, he stops him.

"Yes?" Fairion inquires.

Feren whispers in his ear, "I think someone is trying to kill me. They left a strange package." He points, and Fairion examines it. He prods it with his sword and gently slices it open to reveal the bag of chocolate.

"It looks fairly safe. However, I will have the healers test it for poison."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Fairion smiles, squeezing his shoulder before he leaves.

* * *

Tanara walks to the throne room, wondering if her request will be considered crazy.

King Thranduil sits on the throne, robes draped gracefully around his shapely legs. He holds his wife's hand as they speak of the next party coming up, making plans. They look up when she enters. "Yes?"

"When I do get a job, please make it paperwork. And can my desk be down in the parlor?" she asks, fiddling with her sleeve.

"Why?" he inquires, clearly confused.

She blushes, looking down. "No reason, really."

"Are you good at paperwork? I think I have enough elves in that business already."

Arabesque notices her blush and looks at her quizzically, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Yes I am. I brought some of my old work, just in case." Tanara holds out a bundle of papers, neatly sorted.

He takes the stack and looks through it for some time, sharing them with the Elvenqueen. They exchange a look, then he turns to the new elf. "Yes, you may have the job. Tequila has been begging me to let her go to the sewing rooms but I have not been able to spare her."

She grins widely, almost skipping. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need? Lord Fairion will see that your desk, chair, and accessories are satisfactory."

"No, not really," she smiles.

"You are dismissed then. Don't forget the party in two weeks!" he smiles.

"Party! Right!" she grins, walking off. She goes back to where Feren's desk is, and hopefully him.

Feren starts when a healer brings back the bag of chocolate, telling him it's fine. He timidly munches a piece while he works. Perhaps the Elvenqueen left it.

Tanara purposely stomps her feet as she approaches, not wanting to scare him.

He gasps and looks up, wondering how an elk got loose in the palace. He pales when he sees her, putting his quill safely in the inkwell.

"Hello, how are you?" she asks, keeping her distance. "Did your work go ok? I really am sorry."

Panting, he grips the edge of the desk, knuckles white. "Fine. Now leave me alone, please."

"Why, what are you scared of? I don't bite, or kill." She looks confused.

"I asked you to leave me alone," he reiterates.

"I don't leave someone who is scared to death and obviously sick alone. Now please, just tell me." She takes a small step towards him, trying to keep her voice very soft.

"No!" he practically screams. "I don't need anyone. I'm fine." He jumps up and grabs the back of the chair, eyes darting back and forth.

"Easy. Calm down." She keeps walking to him, subtly changing her position so that she is between him and the door. "You are not fine. It's ok. Just calm down. I will not hurt you." She inches towards him.

He sees an opening and dashes away. "Guards!" he yells, obviously terrified.

She runs after him, shaking her head sadly.

Feren's sister, Tywien, is just exiting the healing quarters when he practically runs into her and hides behind her. "What's wrong, little Tôrnin?"

Shaking, he keeps hiding. "This girl is chasing me! Make her stop!" he begs, obviously scared to death.

Tanara catches up to him, seeing his sister. "Hello," she nods and smiles. "May I have a moment with him?" She gestures to Feren.

Tywien glares. "Back off. Can't you see he's scared? If I catch you bullying him again, I will go straight to the Elvenking, dragging you by the ear!" He whimpers a bit, still using her as a shield.

"Bullying?" Tanara looks confused. "I did not do anything of the sort!"

Feren's older sister continues glaring, putting a comforting hand behind her back to him. "Then why is my little brother shaking as though a balrog has just attacked?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out," comes the honest reply.

"Well just leave him alone!" she spits out.

"Fine. It's not like I tried anything!" Tanara frowns and walks off.

Tywien turns and hugs Feren, who still quakes with fear. "You'll be fine. I think she must like you."

"Thank you for scaring her off," he whispers. Then he returns to his desk.

 ***Yes, I am aware that sounds weird. But actually prior to modern times, if you made a blot on your paper you could sprinkle sand on it, let it dry, then scrape the sand off. I have never tried it myself, but I understand it works fairly well (although I daresay there's still a darker area where the ink was!).**

* * *

 _ **A/N: It is perfectly fine if you don't like this chapter. I'm not sure about it myself either! Please let me know what you think in a constructive, kind way!**_


	14. Part 2: Light in the Darkness 2

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!). She is responsible for Tanara as well.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

* * *

 **Back to Haldir and Legolas**

Several weeks later I knock on Legolas's door, now that he has recovered enough to move back to his room on his own. He can even make it through the night without someone being there constantly.

He rushes over, opening the door. "Hi!"

I smile, relieved to see him so much better. "I was wondering if you want to take a little trip with me?"

"A trip? Where?" he asks, curious.

"I was rather hoping Lothlórien!" I grin. "But I will settle for just a small adventure into the forest."

"Well, I can handle that! Maybe even Lorien!" he returns my smile.

"Really?" I breathe, daring to hope I can see my much-missed home.

"Yes, but please, take it easy!"

"I will!" I promise. "When do you think we can leave? I already took the liberty to ask King Thranduil's permission and he said we can have two or three months if we wish!"

"Ah, let me pack! And when I'm done!" he laughs, punching my arm. He goes back into his room and returns about twenty minutes later with two bags.

I smile. "Is that all you need?"

"No. I can't stuff you in a suitcase."

Chuckling, I motion for him to come with me. "Do you want to walk or ride?"

"Ride!" he grins.

Smiling, we go to the stables and I pick a serviceable chestnut mare, not being used to the elk. He gets his white and grey stallion, which the Elvenking lets him keep in addition to his own elk.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" I ask, mounting.

"Yes, I will." He swings himself up with ease after attaching his bags to the saddle.

Smiling, I cluck my tongue, gently tapping my heels against the mare's sides and she trots off. He follows after me, smiling.

I smirk and push my horse forward, glancing back and winking with a playful fire in my eyes. Legolas chases me and we soon race our steeds side by side. Teasing, I let him get ahead of me, then spur my mare onward to pass him, chuckling. Our merriment is interrupted by the cry of an animal in distress, sounding a bit like an eagle but with a cat-like meow on the end. We share an alarmed look and simultaneously whip out our swords, cautiously pressing forward.

A small creature lays in the middle of the path, which at first I think must be a fledgling eagle or hawk. Exchanging puzzled looks, we dismount. "I'll see if I can figure out what is wrong with this…creature. You keep watch for its parents," I tell Legolas.

He nods and looks around, seeing nothing. "What is it?" he asks, looking back and dismounting.

I carefully crouch near the creature. While it has wings like an eagle, it almost looks like a tiny lion. It lets out a shrill scream, ending in a meow and I notice it is holding its left wing awkwardly, as though it is broken. My heart aches to see the sadness in its eyes.

He looks around one more time before kneeling down beside me. "It's hurt."

"I see. Get me a blanket, please," I request, holding my hand out to the frightened creature.

He takes his cloak off and hands it to me. "What is it?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it." I take the blanket and throw it over the creature, capturing it as it squawks and meows as though I'm killing it, even though I intend to help it.

He frowns, reaching out to pick up the creature.

"Be careful," I caution. "It's scared to death." It wriggles, trying to get away from us but obviously weak.

He nods and carefully picks up the bundle, cradling it gently.

It growls and fights, hissing. "You may want to sing to it in Elvish," I suggest.

He laughs and start singing.

The creature squeals and keeps fighting, the sounds growing weaker. "We should take it back to Mirkwood. Perhaps the healers there can help it better than we can here."

"I agree. Let's hurry." He mounts, being careful of the creature, and spurs his horse off.

I vault onto my own steed, heart breaking as the creature squeals in terror.

He gallops on, before gasping and falling to the ground, yelping and barely missing the animal as it tumbles to the ground, squealing.

Jumping from my horse, I stumble over to him and capture our new ornery little friend. "Are you ok? What happened?" I gasp, looking him over.

He nods. "I'll be fine. Just... just since then..." he shudders, "I have half-fainting spurts."

"You should have told me!" I chastise. "Please let me have our little friend. I'm afraid that tumble traumatized him further." The creature squawks and meows at the same time, then growls. I hold onto it, wincing as its claws dig into me.

Legolas waits a bit and gets up, groaning.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I ask again, concern etching lines into my face.

"Yes, I'm fine." He gets back up on his horse.

"I don't think we need to go to Lothlorien," I muse, settling into my own saddle and stroking the creature's head. It has settled down and now shivers in my lap, sick and scared.

He smiles at it. "I think we can handle it."

"I hope so. I wish we knew what it is." I notice the palace gate has finally come into view.

"I wonder what it eats?" He rides up beside me as we near the castle.

"Perhaps the healers can tell us. I'd say meats of some sort, judging from its appearance." The guards let us in and take our horses and I start towards the healers.

He follows, walking up beside me and petting the creature gently. It shrieks and buries into my arms, shaking. "It's alright," I croon as I stroke it.

"It's so tiny. May I?" He holds out his arms, hoping to hold it.

"No, I think it's best I keep holding it." I walk into the healer's quarters and explain the situation to Tywien, my new healer friend who has aided Legolas numerous times.

Legolas smiles at Tywien and turns back to the creature. "What is it?" he asks, hoping she will know what it is.

She gently takes it from me and unwraps it. "Oh!" she smiles. "This is a male griffin. He's beautiful." Carefully she sets its broken wing. "He needs a name and some meat broth once every two hours, as much as he will eat. He's half-starved. I think his parents pushed him out of the nest early; it's likely he was the runt."

I grin at her, accidentally brushing her fingers as she hands him back to me. I enjoy seeing her becoming blush.

Legolas gasps, thankfully not noticing our interaction. "A griffin? That is rare!"

"Yes!" she smiles. "I think he likes you, Haldir."

I pet my new friend. "Do you have name ideas before we leave?" We both look at Legolas, clueless.

"Um, Byron!" he grins.*

We smile and Tywien gives me a side hug, which startles me but I hug her back, then she pats our griffin. "Yes, I think that will do." Then she frowns. "Did he scratch you, Haldir?"

"I'm fine," I answer.

She grabs Byron from me and shoves him at Legolas. "Take this naughty thing while I fix poor Haldir up." Before I can stop her, she rubs some painful goop into my scratches and ties bandages on them. "There. You should be fine now."

"Thank you," I smile, finding it sweet that she cares about me, even though I am trying to hide my attraction to her.

"Where should we keep it?" Legolas asks as he walks out, petting Byron.

"In my room," I state, loathe to leave Tywien. Glancing back, I am rewarded with her pearly smile and a wave, a tinge of color in her cheeks making her charming face even more endearing.

Legolas grins. "So, do you think we can keep Byron?"

"Well, we must ask your ada first, but I certainly hope so." The griffin whimpers a bit, shaking but calmer. I fix some of the recommended broth and feed some to him.

"I can go ask now, to make sure," he offers, smiling.

"Thank you," I smile. "I'll stay here with him. I think he's had enough moving around for now."

"Alright. I'll be back soon." He turns and walks out, heading for the throne room.

I stroke my new pet and am rewarded by a soft, almost happy sound. Then he slurps more broth and settles into my lap to sleep.

* * *

Legolas walks into the throne room and by instinct look behind him.

"Ionnin, are you alright?" Thranduil starts, gliding down the steps with his long robes trailing behind him.

"Yes, I am thank you. Haldir and I, we found something," he starts.

"Please don't tell me there is yet another spider nest."

"No! Not at all!" he laughs. "We found a baby griffin!"

"Oh. Let the cooks know any special food it needs. And by all means make sure it doesn't break anything! Keep it out of trouble."

His eyes widen "You're actually letting us keep it?"

"Why not? I do not see an issue with it unless it causes trouble, or your Naneth doesn't like it."

Legolas grins. "Thanks!"

Thranduil smiles back. "You're welcome, Ionnin. Now go check with your naneth. I think she's in the kitchen talking about that party coming up."

"Ok! " He heads for the kitchens, elated.

Arabesque chats with the cooks, planning an elaborate meal for the upcoming festivities.

He walks in. "Naneth?"

"Ionnin!" she smiles. "I thought you and Haldir were on a trip?"

He grins. "We were, 'til we found a new pet!"

"Oh really? It had better not be a spider..."

"No, a griffin actually. It's an abandoned baby!"

"Oh the poor thing! Let me see it," she requests.

"It is a little traumatized," he warns. "And, can we keep it?"

"Of course you may! As long as your Ada approves, that is. And I want to see it anyway. Did you name it yet?"

"He already said yes! And we named it Byron!"

"That's a good name. Is it in Haldir's room?" she asks, motioning for him to follow her out of the kitchen.

"Yes, he is." He follows her, grinning.

She gracefully walks to my room and knocks on my door. "Come in," I call. She opens the door and walks over to Byron, who is sleeping.

"He's beautiful!" she exclaims softly.

Legolas stands to the side, smiling.

Our little friend doesn't wake up when she strokes it but just sighs a bit. She smiles, then turns to leave. "Let me know how the little one does."

"We will!" I promise as she exits.

He sits down beside me. "He's sleeping so he must be trusting more!" he smiles.

"Yes, I think he is. He ate quite a bit of broth. You don't mind my keeping him here while he recovers? We may have to fight over him once he's well," I wink.

He mock glares. "Oh really, we found him in MY forest, so he is mine!" he laughs.

"But he's adopted me!" I protest, chuckling.

"Well I intend to adopt him!"

I just grin, stroking Byron.

* * *

*My coauthor chose this name, not me! She said it was a reference to The Spiderwick Chronicles, which I have never read. Maybe some of you will get it!


	15. Part 2: Light in the Darkness 3

**_Warning: Chapter rated M just in case!_**

 ** _Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!). She is responsible for Tanara as well.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Interlude: Feren's Backstory  
**

The next morning, Tanara goes down to the office early and sees her desk, right where she wants it: directly next to Feren's. She smiles and places several flowers on his desk, then sits down and start working.

Feren comes in a while later, paling when he sees her. He pretends nothing is wrong and settles at his desk, gulping.

She looks up and smiles. "Good morning."

Paling even further, he looks ill and ignores her.

She decides to not do anything until about mid-day. She gets hungry and pulls her pack out from under her chair. She sets it in her lap and starts digging through it.

Brow sporting beads of sweat, Feren works on, his eyes only on his tasks. Tywien brings him some food later on, sending a glare Tanara's way. He drinks a bit of tea but doesn't eat anything

Tanara eats, looking over at him. "I hope your work is better than mine," she smiles.

He jumps and holds a sweaty hand to his chest. He shoves the food closer to her and his chair further away. "I'm not hungry; you can have that," he squeaks out.

"Really, why?" she frowns. "You are sick, aren't you?"

"What is it to you? Just leave me alone!"

"Because I care."

"No you don't. Now leave me alone!" he snaps

"How do you know I don't care?" she asks softly.

He gets up and walks down to the healers, hoping to find Tywien.

Tanara sighs and stays, working some more.

Feren returns after about an hour, looking a bit calmer. He gets right back to work.

She smiles at him and keeps working the rest of the day.

* * *

Tanara gets up extra early the next morning, locking the doors, and putting a few blankets in the corner. She sets up the other door so that when Feren comes in and shuts it, it will lock itself.

Feren gets through his work and falls into bed exhausted. After sleeping late, he hurries to his desk, looking pale and a bit ill.

She smiles, hearing the door lock. She gets up and walks over to him.

Shaking, he looks down at his papers, rapidly sorting them and failing to notice the door.

"Feren, get up," she orders, firm but kind.

"No!" he practically shrieks, clinging to the desk. "Get away!"

"Now, we can do this the easy, not-scary way, or I WILL force you. We are going to do this, whether you think you want it or not. Now come." She takes his wrist.

Paling further, he wrenches away and runs for the door. He panics when he can't get out, hyperventilating.

She sighs and walks over to him, quickly grabbing his shoulders and spinning him to face her. "Come on. I will not hurt you." She starts leading him to the corner.

He pushes her away. "No! I know what you want and you're not getting it! Let me out!" His voice shows his panic, sweat rolling down his forehead and palms.

She rolls her eyes and runs over to him. She picks him up before he can protest, carrying him to the blanket, where she wraps him up and props him up in her lap.

He screams, fighting against her. "Tywien! Guards! Someone!" he yells, desperation causing his voice to become a higher pitch.

"Shhh, calm down and think." She pets his hair and rocks him gently. "I think it's time to see the real you."

"No!" he sobs, breathing hard and fighting.

She holds him gently and can't help but notice how soft his hair is. She smiles. "Be still." She leans back against the wall and continues holding him, shifting into a more loving position.

"Let me go!" he begs, fighting and crying, clearly stressed.

"Calm down. It's ok." She brushes the hair from his face and wipes the sweat off with a silk cloth.

"No!" he strangles out as he faints from terror.

She lets go and gets in her pack, where she produces a small vial of a safe and pleasant calming potion. She places it on his lips, waiting.

Feren wakes up a few minutes later. He glances around dazed then can't figure out why he's tangled up in blankets. "Help me!" he gasps, struggling.

She quickly, yet gently, places the vial past his lips and tips it up, then places her hand over his mouth, pinching his nose. "Swallow. It won't hurt," she promises.

Eyes wide in terror, he refuses as long as possible, then is forced to swallow. He chokes, splutters and cries, shaking in fear. "Tywien!" he moans.

She removes her hand and holds him back up, rubbing his back and petting his hair.

He cries out and struggles to get away. "Tywien!"

"It's ok. Calm down!" She rocks him gently.

He does calm a bit eventually as the drug takes effect. "Need Tywien," he sniffs.

"No, you just need to stay here. It's ok." She gives him a tiny, gentle kiss on his brow.

"No!" he screams, wiggling away. "I need Tywien! I have to make sure she's ok!"

"She is fine, trust me." She pulls him back, settling him back in her lap.

"No!" he sobs. "You don't understand. No one does."

"Oh. It's ok," she croons, rocking him. "What do I not understand? Would you explain to me, please?" she smiles.

"You're killing her!" he shrieks. "You locked me in so your cronies can murder her!"

"What, no! I have absolutely no desire whatsoever to kill anyone, ever. Why do you think I would do that?" She looks very confused.

"Because everyone else I love is dead! She's the only one I have left!" he cries, hysterical.

"Oh, calm down. It'll be ok. Just calm down. I am truly sorry. And trust me, Twyein is very safe!"

"No!" he sobs. "You're going to kill her! Please let me see her before she dies," he begs.

She shakes her head. "You will most certainly see her again. But for now, I need you to calm down. Or do you want this again?" She shows him the vial.

"No!" he screams, obviously terrified. "I can't handle any more bodies! Please!"

"Hush. It's ok!" She pops the lid off and takes a good sip of it, showing him it's just fine.

"No!" He continues to sob. "Tywien!" he moans.

"Here, you really are hurting yourself." She can feel his fever and presses the bottle to his lips, holding him steady.

He keeps crying, choking out after he drinks a sip, "Everyone...dead...Kill me too!"

"Never. I will never hurt you. Now please, tell me why you are so scared of me?"

"I keep telling you, everyone else is dead! Everyone I love, except Tywien, is dead!"

"I know that, and I know it hurts, but I do not think I did it. If you honestly think I did, I can end your fear now." She holds up a knife to her own chest, looking at him expectantly.

"Kill me!" he begs. "It's not you...It's me!"

"No, I will not kill you. And I have a hard time believing you killed your family. Care to explain?" She drops the knife and holds him closer, petting his hair again.

He sobs harder. "The Last Alliance of Elves and Men," he chokes, paling as he remembers the horrible massacre.

"Yes?" She silently offers him some more of the calming potion.

He turns his head away. "My parents...my older brother...the maiden I loved...All dead. I couldn't save them!"

"Oh, everyone? That's so sad." She cradles him gently and wipes his brow again, frowning at the fever.

"Yes!" he moans. "They all died in battle, with the King and Queen. Only a third of us were left. Tywien escaped the front lines since she's a healer..." He calms a bit, now getting delirious.

She sighs and unwraps him from the blanket. "You must really hurt. I lost my mother, and I know I almost died from that."

He jumps up, seeing he's free. "Tywien!" he begs, eyes a bit glazed.

"Hey, calm down! Yes, I'll let you go now, but stay calm; you are sick." She gets up and walks over to the door, pulling out a key.

He waits at the door, eyes begging for her to hurry. "I'm fine."

"Easy," she unlocks the door as concerned voices knock from the other side, then quickly picks him up, careful not to hurt him.

He wiggles down as soon as he sees his sister.

* * *

 _ **Question: Do you think this is just weird? It's alright if you do since I'm not sure about it myself!**_


	16. Part 2: Light in the Darkness 4

_**Yeah, once again I decided it might be better to answer your reviews here!**_

 _ **ccgaylord: Yeah, Tanara is very intimidating! Her methods are not recommended in counseling, ever. I really don't think they'd work, but we'll just say Feren is "special". & yes, you know I had to put PTSD in here somewhere, so why not have Feren in a battle?**_

 _ **A/N: You know the drill now! I don't own Tolkien characters of places (but kind of claim Thranduil anyway!). My coauthor flyingarrow is responsible for Leggy & Tanara.**_

 _ **And you already know any comments about Thranduil are probably straight from my mouth, not Haldir's!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Legolas groans, wincing as he walks. Byron clings to his ankle as he walks, practically dragging the little creature.

I can't help but laugh as I walk in. "I can just hear him saying, 'Ada, Ada, play with me!'"

"Yes, I can hear him!" he winces and kneels down. "Go play with your naneth!" He grins and points to me.

"Wait a minute!" I walk over and punch his shoulder, playful. "When I marry it certainly won't be you, and I plan to be an Ada!"

"Really? you just called me 'Ada', so you should be his 'Naneth'!" He picks up Byron, who squawks.

"No!" I swat him again. "I have plans for a wife! How about I'm Uncle Haldir, since you stole him from me?"

"I did not!" he mock glares. "And who is the lucky girl?" he smirks.

"Are you dense? How could you miss it? You mean you seriously don't know?" I exclaim, confused. I was sure I had been so obvious. Maybe she doesn't even like me then!

"Oh, I think I know!" he smirks. "It's Tywien, isn't it! Well, good luck. I saw her dashing around in a panic this morning, about someone missing, I think," he frowns.

I gasp. "Is she alright? Nothing happened to Feren, did it?" I pick up Byron, finding comfort in his furry feathers.

"I'm not sure. I was chasing Byron, and didn't hear anything more. Just that someone was gone..." He frowns again. "You want to go find out?"

I pale. "I have to go check on her. Come with me...She's been pestering me to see Byron again. It's not like she doesn't check on him every day..."

"Ok..." he follows, confused.

I carry Byron to the healer's quarters, where I find chaos. "Haldir!" Tywien cries when she sees me. She takes Byron and strokes his feathers.

"What's wrong?'" I guide her to a chair while everyone looks on, amazed. It seems she has been running around madly.

"Feren didn't come here for lunch today!" she chokes out, hysterical.

Legolas frowns. "Does that really mean something is wrong? I mean, maybe he is having fun, or isn't hungry," he suggests, looking at me.

"Have you checked his office?" I ask, concerned. This is not like Feren.

"Yes. I passed by and the door is locked; he always locks it when he's not in there."

"Did you knock?"

"No…"

"Or the gardens? Does he ever go there?"

Again she shakes her head, sobbing into Byron's furry feathers.

I place my hand on her arm. "How about the library?"

"I checked there and no one has seen him since yesterday! And yes, I went to his room! He used his bed and everything seems normal in there. His cats don't seem distressed."

"I think we should go back and knock on his office door. Maybe he accidentally locked it when he went in this morning and got so caught up in his work that he forgot about lunch."

"Alright," she sniffs as I help her up. I look at Legolas, helpless as to how to comfort her.

He shrugs. "Ok, I'll go with you." Why is he never any help when I need it?

"I think you need some chocolate first," I suggest. "It will help you think more clearly."

"Yes," she sighs, then wiggles her way under my right arm. While startled, I put my arm around her as I guide her to the kitchens, shrugging at Legolas.

He grins and mouths 'In love!'

Glaring, I ignore my supposed friend and get Tywien some of King Thranduil's signature chocolate, which shall be named in the upcoming party. I get some for myself after handing her a piece and am rewarded with a faint smile. Smiling back, I make sure she gets several more pieces and downs some milk before we head towards Feren's office. She keeps holding Byron, stroking him absently. I am surprised at how calm he is; I am sure he senses her distress.

Legolas follows along, smiling.

I guide Tywien to Feren's office and she shoves Byron into Legolas's startled arms. She knocks on the door. "Feren, are you in there? You missed lunch!"

Legolas holds Byron and listens.

We hear Feren's faint voice inside. "The door is being unlocked..."

Tywien looks at me expectantly, her leg shaking with anticipation.

Legolas frowns. "What is going on?"

"Tanara!" Tywien growls. "You get out here this instance! If I find you've harmed my brother, you will pay!" I have no idea how she knows that new elf is in there; maybe females can smell each other's perfumes or something.

I share a startled look with Legolas, having never seen my maiden angry before. Even Byron senses the mood swing and snuggles deep into his Ada's arms.

Feren's voice comes again. "I need you, Tywien." He sounds terrible, like he is ill or something.

Tanara walks out carrying Feren gently and lovingly. "Once again, why does everyone think I am out to hurt people?"

Legolas stares in shock as he watches. I attempt to hide my own surprise, knowing Feren only talks to the Elven Royals, Lord Fairion, and Lady Anie.

Feren wiggles down and hugs his sister. "I'm fine. She hasn't hurt me."

"Tanara, explain this at once!" Tywien demands as I watch on, terribly confused.

"What is there to explain? I only helped him out," the other elf maiden frowns. "And for the last time, I would never hurt anyone, especially Feren!"

I put my arm around Tywien to calm her while she puts her arm around Feren, forming an elf-chain. "Why don't we all go inside Feren's office here and talk?"

Tywien looks Feren over. "No, he needs to be in bed. I need to grab some herbs to help him."

"I'm fine..." he mumbles, looking ill.

"I'll come. I was taking him to get his some food," Tanara offers.

"You had better come with us and explain why my little brother is sick!" Tywien growls.

"Calm down, Tywien. Let's get Feren fixed up and then we can all talk. I don't want to have to visit you in the dungeons...You know how the dank air strains my breathing." She relaxes and lets me lead everyone back to the healer's quarters, then to Feren's room where she shoves him into bed, tucks him in, and gives him some tea.

Tanara scowls and mutters, "You worry about ME hurting him, but you just toss him in bed." She walks over to the bedside and takes Feren's hand. "You better?" she asks, smiling as she caresses his face with her other hand.

He smiles. "Yes. May I have chocolate?"

I hide my smirk as Tywien grabs one of the 50 bags he has stashed on a shelf. "Here. Now no more talking until I need your input. You need rest. You have to quit working yourself so hard and forgetting lunch!" Then she turns to Tanara, handing her some chocolate before giving me the bag. "Everyone take a piece, then I want Tanara to explain herself," she chews.

"What do you want me to explain?" she asks, confused. Tanara holds a piece of chocolate to Feren, still petting his hair.

Feren eats the chocolate, smiling with his eyes a bit glazed. He looks more feverish than lovesick to me. I suppose that must be how he reacts in illness instead of becoming a grouchy pest like I am.

"Why you were alone with my brother and why he is actually letting you touch him and talk to him!"

"I needed some time alone with him, to show him I'm safe, and I care. He told me the basics of what happened," she explains. "I was tired of seeing him so sick, and scared, so I showed him." She sits on the bed and to proves her point, lifting Feren back up into her arms. She gives him another piece of chocolate. He snuggles close and I turn away, feeling ill from all this romance.

"He opened up to you?" Tywien stares in shock, so I guide her into a chair and stand near her.

"Yes, he did." Tanara smiles, giving him a light kiss on his brow.

Smirking as Tywien grabs my hand to steady herself, I rub her back a minute while she speaks. "That is amazing! How did you do it?"

"I just gave him some tough love," she shrugs.

Legolas glances around at all of us. "Feren, I think you should tell us what happened, so we have both sides to the story."

Tanara lets go of him and stands back up. Tywien moves her chair to sit next to Feren, making him stay in bed. He gulps, obviously nervous at all these people invading his little sanctuary. "I, uh, don't really know what happened, except I was mad at her for not leaving me alone."

Tanara reaches down and takes Feren's hand again. "It's ok, calm down. They are friends, they won't hurt you"

"So, you can not remember?"Legolas asks.

"No..." he says slowly. "I mean I'm just not sure exactly why I would tell her. I thought she meant to, er, you know... while someone was murdering my sister. Then she was really calm and nice and a voice inside me said she wanted to help me, that she cared about me." He still looks nervous, never having had so many people listening to him.

Tanara nods, smiling. "It's ok, you're doing fine."

Legolas looks at me. "Tanara was always that to me, I mean kind and caring. Except for that one time when..." he trails off, mumbling and lost in thought.

I smile. "I think we need to let poor Feren rest. He looks worn out."

Tywien glares at me, then Tanara, pointing to her. "While I appreciate what you have done for my brother, I do not want you alone with him until you put a ring on it."

Tanara holds up her hands. "Fine, whatever your majesty desires."

Legolas scowls and walks off.

Feren smiles and I leave him in the capable hands of his sister, following Legolas.

* * *

 _ **Question: Do ya'll want more Feren? I wasn't sure how this part would work out. Let me know if you want more & I can provide it, or if not then it's back to MC's Haldir & Leggy!**_


	17. Part 2: Light in the Darkness 5

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!). She is responsible for Tanara as well.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _Interlude: Feren's Healing_

Three days later, Feren and Tanara have done much talking and he has grown used to her, actually enjoying her company.

Tanara manages to lug a giant teddy bear with creepy googly eyes to her desk and places it there. She then sits downs and starts working, waiting for Feren.

Feren smiles as he enters his office. "What's that?" he asks.

She grins. "Well, we can't be alone, so Mr. Cuddles will be watching us!"

He laughs. "She was just mad that you got through to me when she couldn't. I explained we share the office now and I want you here. She sighed and told me it was fine as long as we keep the door open and unlocked."

She smiles. "You should do that more often!"

"What? Talk to Tywien? I do that every day."

"No!" she giggles. "Laugh!"

"Oh!" His eyes widen and he lifts a hand to run his fingers through his hair. "I guess I don't. I don't talk this much either."

She smiles at him. "That's a good thing, right?"

"I don't know," he sighs. "I don't like talking."

"Why not?" she asks.

He shrugs. "Just never have. I like quiet."

"Hey, see that door? Did you ever look in there? I found it great, and had some furniture moved in. Want to see?" She points to an old door.

"Yes, I knew about it." He walks over to peek inside. "It looks nice."

"Yeah. I put the couch, chairs and table in there. I think I'll work in there, if you want to be left alone," she offers.

"I know Tywien would feel better about things if you did. But the choice is yours."

"I think it's quite cozy. I will!" She takes her things in there and settles down to work.

Feren gets to his own work, quill busily scratching on the paper. Tywien brings him his lunch. "Where did that Tanara go?"

"She's in that room," he points. "Did you bring enough lunch for her too?"

"Yes. If she makes you happy I suppose she will do."

"You don't like her."

"No, I don't." Then she smiles and hugs him. "She does make you happy, and she helped you open up. You're grown up and can make your own choices, tornin.*"

"Thank you," he smiles, then gets up and knocks on the door frame. "Tanara? Tywien has lunch for us."

"What?!" she calls, pretty much falling out of her chair. She is in the middle of writing something personal and was startled. "Lunch! Yeah, good! Coming!" She dashes out, closing the door behind her.

Feren smiles as she enters, offering her some sandwich materials. "Dig in. She brought chocolate cake too."

Smiling as well and looking a bit more friendly, Tywien nods. "Yes. Feren and I have this thing for chocolate..."

"Thank you!" Tanara nods at Twyien and sits down, making a sandwich. "Really? I'd have never known!"

She laughs. "I guess it's not obvious at all. Feren, don't eat the cake first!"

He grins sheepishly and eats his sandwich.

Tanara eats lunch, quite happy. "That was good. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now would you mind telling me exactly what your intentions towards my little brother are?"

Feren shakes his head at her, looking embarrassed as his eyes beg her to lay off.

Tanara frowns. "I suppose you will not let me near him, if I do not tell you." She sighs and gets up, beckoning Tywien to follow her.

She follows, motioning for Feren to stay there, which he does, happy to dig into the cake.

Tanara leads her out and shuts the door. "You want to know my intentions?!" she pretty much snaps. "I'll tell you, even if it's none of your business! I plan to have a good, kind caring friendship with him, and maybe more! I want to marry him!" She glares, balling her fists at her sides. "Happy? I told you my most private hopes that I longed to keep to myself!" she yells, losing herself.

"Calm down!" she commands, not unkindly. "You know I love my brother, that he's the only family I have left. I vowed to protect him when the rest of our family was killed. If he is happy, then I will grant you my blessing. But if you hurt him yet again, there will be severe consequences and quite frankly I don't care what King Thranduil does to me for it."

Tanara glares at her and stomps back into her cubicle. She grabs her pack and stomps back out to her quarters, where she falls on the bed and just lays there. She is unaware that she accidentally dropped her book on Feren's desk.

Tywien stares after her in shock, then returns to Feren. "What do you think of Tanara?" she asks.

"I like her. Why?"

"Does she make you happy?"

"Yes, I think she does."

Sighing, Tywien hugs her brother. "Alright. If she makes you happy, then I am happy for you. However, if she dares to hurt you she will reap the consequences."

"Don't do anything to her. She's nice."

Leaving in a huff, she goes to her own room while Feren returns to his desk. There he sees Tanara's book and picks it up to keep its pages from becoming too creased where they lay open and bent. He cannot help but read the page when he sees his name.

 _It was so nice to finally have Feren walk up friendly, and not cower, sick and scared. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I feel more than happy and content with him by my side. But it was so hard to interact with him when he just ran. I could tell he was hurt, and scared, but it still made me feel bad when he shoved my attempts back at me. I know it is a fool's hope, but I do wish he might someday return my love. I am very intimidated by Twyien, and I hope she does not do anything to me. I hope she will see that I mean well, and will leave me alone._

He gasps, memories of his first love rushing back too him. Gently closing the book, he walks with it to Tanara's room and softly raps on the door.

"What? Who is it?" she sniffs, lifting her head off the pillow, still crying.

"It's Feren. You left your diary and I'm bringing it back."

"One moment." She climbs out of the bed, wipe her face off, and answers the door. "Hi."

"Are you alright?" he asks, concern making his voice squeak a bit. He holds out the book.

"I'm fine." She takes the book and looks at it. Her eyes widen. "This is my diary, my personal stuff! How did you get it out of my pack?" she asks.

He colors. "I think you accidentally dropped it on my desk in your rush today. I, ah, read the last entry..." He looks down, blushing furiously.

She frowns. "You read it. Alright. Come in; we need to talk." She swallows hard and gestures inside.

"Yes, we do." He follows her in, still a bit red. "Could we leave the door open a bit?"

She nods and sits down. "I guess you know how I feel about this now. But I am saying this for our own good. I need you to leave me alone. I'm going to have my desk moved in here, and I'll stay away from you."

"Why?" He looks hurt and sounds confused.

She looks down, a tear running down her face. "Because, I am scared, and I think it's best we end this now, before we get hurt. Before I get hurt, possibly killed," she admits.

He takes a deep breath, then places his arms around her. "What are you scared of? You showed me that just because I like or am friends with someone doesn't mean they will die."

She leans her head against him. "Tywien, your sister, she...she threatened me."

"She's just overprotective. She doesn't want to see me hurt again. But she just told me that if you make me happy, which you do, we have her blessing." He rubs her back, laying his cheek against her head.

"You haven't seen her alone with me, and I am scared she'll attack me. So I think it's best for me to get out of her way," she admits.

"She won't. Despite her gruff ways, she really is sweet and caring. You don't need to worry about her," he reassures.

She looks up. "Are you sure? I really don't want to end up in the healing wing."

"Positive. She's here to help, not harm people."

"Alright." She leans into him, smiling and enjoying the closeness of him.

"Why don't we sit down? You feel shaky."

She nods and walks over to the couch, collapsing. "So, you want me to stay?"

"Yes," he says decisively, settling beside her. "You're my friend, and friends stick together."

She grins and snuggles up to him, pretty much purring.

He wraps his arm around her, smiling. "Thank you for bringing me out of my shell. This is nice."

"Did you tell me the whole story, or just the outline? Is there more to what happened?" she asks softly.

"There's more," he sighs, serious and a sad aura about him.

"Oh, what happened?" She snuggles closer.

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It wasn't just my family, but someone else very dear to me."

"Yes, I do. please, tell me."

He takes a deep breath before beginning. "There was a maiden I loved very dearly. I planned to ask her to marry me after all the wars were over. She was strong, a fighter, expert with the bow. King Oropher chose her to be in the fronts lines, while I was placed in the third row back." He chokes a bit, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I watched her fall, helpless. Then, one by one, I saw King Oropher, Queen Bannostadeth, my parents, and my older brother fall, along with so many of our friends..." His voice trails off, too emotional to continue.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

He keeps crying, snuggling close. She just holds him.

He sobs out, "I spent so long blaming myself. I thought my presence made people die. I stayed away from everyone so I wouldn't hurt them."

"Honey, it's ok. You didn't do it!"

"I know that now," he murmurs.

She nods. "Hey, do you need some chocolate?"

"That sounds good," he sniffs, taking out a hankie to blow his nose after he wipes his eyes.

She smiles and gets up, fetching some chocolate.

"Thank you." He takes a piece and savors it, closing his eyes.

She wraps her arms around him. "Better?" she asks.

He jumps, startled, eyes wide. Then he relaxes again, putting his arms around her too. "Yes."

"We should wrap this up. If Twyein comes, I'll be in trouble," she says after 30 minutes of soothing Feren's tears.

"She'll come around. I'll talk to her again, explain how much you've done for me."

"So, you want to just sit here and wait for her to come here?"

"No, that is not a good idea. I will go down the the healer's wing and talk to her there. You should stay here."

"Ok. I'll be here." She hugs him and gets up.

He smiles and stands, then turns and kisses her cheek before making his way to see his sister.

* * *

*This means "my brother" in Sindarin.

 _ **A/N: Would you let me know how you're liking Feren, if you like these interludes? I'm not sure how much more I want to do with them & definitely don't want to be boring ya'll.**_


	18. Part 2: Light in the Darkness 6

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!). She is responsible for Tanara as well.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

* * *

Chapter 18

"HEEELLP!" Legolas screams, dashing around his room, jumping over upturned tables and bursting pillows.

I knock on the door, hearing his yells. "Will you ever learn to control that creature? I told you he'd be better off with me," I call.

"You teach him to fly!" he shrieks.

Byron jumps on me as I open the door. "Stop that!" He gives me a hurt look, so I pet his head. "We need to go outside for that."

The prince glares, picking feathers out of his hair. "How do you do that?"

I grin. "See, I told you he likes me better. I'm pretty sure once we take him outside it will come naturally."

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, go ahead!"

I playfully punch his shoulder, then grab Byron. "You coming to watch my spectacular uncle abilities?"

"Whatever!" He follows me anyway.

I grin as I carry our pet outside to the garden. I set him up on one of the rock walls. "Alright, Byron, time to learn to fly!" However, he just runs up and down the length of the wall, clearly happy to be outside.

That silly prince laughs. "Bravo! Good teacher!"

Sending a glare his way, I ignore his comments. "Enough playing. Now fly!" I encourage and find myself on the ground when Byron jumps down on top of me. "You got any ideas, smarty?" I ask Legolas.

"Yes, I do," he smirks and carries Byron back to his balcony, where he simply tosses him off. He squawks and clumsily flies away, returning several moments later.

I simply stare in shock, then look relieved. I catch Byron and repeat the procedure, not looking at my friend.

He laughs. "Ada did better!"

Turning, I knock Legolas to the ground and wrestle with him. "Take that back, you, you..."

He wrestles back. "Now wait a minute! I didn't do anything!"

"I was just giving him a chance to practice. He would have succeeded had you not wrenched him from me!" I state, still playfully wrestling with him as I used to do with my little brothers when we were younger.

"Humph!" He rolls over, straddling me. "Now, what to do with you..."

Chuckling, I pretend to give in, then roll so that I'm on top. "I think the better question is what King Thranduil will do with you!" I grin.

"What? What do you mean?" he growls, glaring.

Getting up, I raise my hands in defense. "I'm only kidding! Let's get back to teaching our little pet how to fly." I look out and notice he already can get farther before finding a place to plop himself.

Legolas scrambles up. "Let's." He watches Byron, grinning.

"Are you sure we can contain him as he gets bigger, keep him happy here?"

"Bigger? How much bigger?" he looks confused.

"I have read some tales of the Other World and sometimes they decorate building with stone replicas. I think I read somewhere they can be the size of a large dog, and I mean very large."

"Oh my! Let's get a stable for him..." he frowns.

"That sounds like a good idea. Especially since I plan to ask Tywien to let me court her soon. As much as I love Byron, I do not want him interrupting us. I've been planning this but waited because I thought she would need a few days after that whole thing with Feren and Tanara. We need to figure out what to do with this little one soon," I gesture to the griffin's flitting figure.

"Ohhh! So you do love her!" he smirks.

"Yes." A dreamy smile comes over my face and I look out from the balcony over the gardens and forest. However, it is not them I see. Rather, I gaze at Tywien's pixie beauty as I imagine her standing in the garden below. Her chestnut hair cascades in soft waves down her straight back. Eyes as blue as Galadriel's mirror gaze into mine, her full pink lips turning up into a small smile. I find myself unable to tear my eyes away from hers, completely enamored. While I have never been a touchy-feely sort of elf, I find myself wishing to gather her in my arms and hold her. Lothlorien elves tend to focus more on the deeper conversational aspect of relationships, not the physical part, unlike these Mirkwood elves.

He doubles over laughing, snorting in amusement. "You...Are.. Crazy!"

Shaking myself from my daze, I send a glare towards Legolas. "Hmph," I snort. "Since I have six more months here I may as well make the best use of my time."

"Whatever!" he rolls his eyes.

I huff again and stomp off, working my way to Feren's office. I tap at the door frame and wince when he jumps. "I'm sorry," I apologize.

"It's alright," he says, looking a bit relieved to see it's just me.

"I came to ask your permission to court Tywien."

His eyes widen. "You love my sister? I had no idea."

"Yes, I do. I want to marry her and bring her to Lothlorien when my time here is up. That is, if I have your blessing."

"She speaks highly of you. You have my blessing," he smiles.

"Thank you!" I cannot contain my grin and practically skip down the halls to the healer's quarters.

* * *

Legolas enters immediately after I leave, wanting to talk to Feren, just to see if anything really did change. "Hey there, how are you doing?" he asks.

He looks up, jumping, then breathes a sigh of relief when he sees it is only the Elvenprince. "I'm fine. Prince Legolas, what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wandering around."

"There has to be a reason. You never come visit me."

He shrugs. "Do I have to have a reason to make a new friend?"

He gives a quizzical look. "You never cared one way or the other before. Why should you care now?"

"Because I have a chance now. You aren't running away anymore!"

"You wanted to be friends?"

"Yeah, always have, but it got difficult," he smiles. "What you writing?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it was me that caused people to die, not just normal events." He turns the paper around. "These are some invitations to the upcoming party. What do you think?"

Legolas looks them over. "This is really good! I like them!" He hands them back to Feren.

He smiles. "Thank you. Your parents always crack me up with all their flirting."

Legolas's cheeks turn red. "Uh, heh heh. Yeah." He forces a grin.

"You don't think Haldir and Tywien will do that, do you?" He suddenly looks nervous.

"I honestly do not know. I hope not..."

"Me too. Haldir doesn't strike me as the touchy-feely type though. You should know; aren't you two best friends?"

"Well, he has been acting strange when he thinks about her..."

"How so? He wouldn't harm my sister, right?"

"No!" he laughs. "More like absolutely lovesick!"

Feren smiles. "I just hope she feels the same way about him!"

"I think she does. It's hard to tell. She was upset earlier; I wonder why?" I ask, looking confused

"Just Tanara. Tywien has always been rather overprotective and she's angry with her right now. But I think she's coming around."

"So that's what happened! I saw Tanara running off, and she was crying." He sits and thinks for a bit. "And forgive my quick departure, but I have a griffin to tend to, so I have to go."

"Yes. She's fine now. It's been nice talking to you!" he smiles.

"Yes, it was! Bye!" He leaves and walks to his room, sighing.

* * *

I find Tywien tending a little elfling with a papercut on his finger. She smiles when she sees me and holds up a finger, signaling for me to wait. She finishes bandaging the finger and gives the child a piece of candy, hugging him before shooing him off. After washing her hands, she grabs a towel and walks towards me as she dries them. "What can I do for you?" she smiles.

"Can we talk in private, please?"

"Yes. Let me tell the other healers I'm taking a break. We can go to the garden or the library."

I just grin at her and soon we walk together to the gardens. I do hope the Elvenking and Elvenqueen are not there; they embarrass me when I hear and see them kissing. Looking around and seeing no one, I point to a stone bench with a metal arbor over the top, full of beautiful purple passion flowers. "I talked with Feren earlier," I begin.

"Really? I'm glad."

"Yes. He's come such a long way these past few days."

"He has. I am relieved to see him happy and not as fearful. But that's not what you want to say."

"No. I asked his permission to court you, and he gave his blessing. Will you?"

"Oh Haldir!" she practically screams, hugging me. Although I am startled, I return her embrace.

"Does this mean yes?" I smile.

"Yes!" she shrieks, squeezing me tighter.

"There is one thing," I say, wiggling out of her enthusiastic arms. She gives me a quizzical look, so I continue, "If we decide to wed, I would like you to live in Lothlorien with me."

Her beautiful crystal clear blue eyes widen. "I need to think on that and talk with Feren. But I would very much like for you to court me."

"Take your time," I smile. We stay in the garden for some time before parting ways, my heart light and happy as I go back to tend my own duties.

* * *

 _ **Question: Do you want more Feren? I may skip a few chapters before getting back to him.  
**_


	19. Part 2: Light in the Darkness 7

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!). She is responsible for Tanara as well.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Legolas yawns, getting up. He has only had a couple hours of sleep, and they weren't very enjoyable. He gets dressed and staggers out to breakfast, sitting by me. "Morning," he croaks out, grabbing some toast and some scrambled eggs.

I glance at my friend. "You look terrible! Did you run out of tea again without telling me?"

"I'll explain after we eat. It is a little private," he mutters.

I get closer so only he can hear. "The last time you said this wasn't good."

"It's not what you think! It is not dangerous or anything."

"It had better not be," I whisper, concerned.

He frowns. "Come on." He gets up and walks out of the dining hall.

I follow him, grabbing two pieces of toast and my glass of milk since my stomach is telling me I have not eaten since last night.

He sighs. "I did not sleep at all last night. I kept having nightmares...about HIM."

"I'm sorry. Do you think seeing Lady Galadriel would help? She is an expert at this sort of problem."

He shakes his head. "I don't care. I just want to know why it happened."

My eyes widen and I almost choke on my toast. Swallowing hard, I get some milk before I can speak. "Your mother has not told you more about him?"

"No, not at all." He frowns and reaches over, rubbing my back. "You ok?"

"I choked on the toast. I'm fine." I wrench away from him, not in the mood for anyone touching me. "I think you need to speak with your mother. She knows more than you may think."

"Ok then, I'll be back later." He frowns and hesitantly walks away. He makes his way up to his Naneth's office. He knocks on the door, a little pale.

"Come in," she calls, setting her quill back in the inkwell and pulling her golden hair back from her face.

He walks in and sits on a chair. "Naneth, I need you to explain something to me."

"I thought your Ada had that talk with you years ago," she says with a straight face, but her eyes sparkle with merriment.

He furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

She pats his hand. "I am just teasing you, Ionnin. I thought you were having some issues with a maiden again. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

He scowls. "I want to know the whole story about..about him...I mean L..Luncar." He winces at the name.

"Oh sweetie, are you sure? It isn't very pretty."

"I need to know. Please tell me."

She sighs and pushes forward the glass dish of special dark chocolate with cookie bits and mints. "You will need this." Obliging, he takes a piece and nibbles it, and his mother follows suit. Then she begins the whole story of Luncar's studying necromancy and his apprenticeship with Saruman. Concluding, she states, "While I am sorry he is dead, he never changed his ways like I hoped he would. I'm sorry for what he did to you, Ionnin."

He frowns, swallowing hard. "So, that's why he...he..he..."

" Yes, that is why. We should never have believed he changed, but since he was my brother, I insisted on giving him a second chance."

He nods. "Thank you for telling me."

She puts her arms around him in a warm embrace. "You did need to know, Ionnin. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I had to ask, because last night I had horrid nightmares about him. I couldn't sleep at all." He hugs her back.

She gently kisses the top of his head. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Have you asked the healers if they can do anything for you?"

"No, I haven't. I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. Do you want me to come with you, Ionnin?"

"If you want. I'll be fine."

"I do. Come on." She pulls him up, a sad smile on her face.

He sighs. "Sometimes I wish all the bad people would just leave me alone for a few centuries."

"I know. But we won't be letting anymore strangers into the kingdom for a long time."

"He wasn't a stranger though...If my luck keeps going, it may just Haldir next, or Feren! Who knows!" he protests.

"Don't talk like that! He was a stranger, now that I think about it. He was not the elf I once knew and loved for himself. And you know Haldir is safe. He's your best friend and he will be back in Lorien before we know it. How could you even suspect Feren? He has been with your father longer than you've been alive." Her face hardens as they near the healing wing.

"Well just think. First it is relatives, so it is only logically that friends will be next!"

She feels his forehead. "I think they need to check for more than just your insomnia." She summons a healer, noticing Tywien is busy talking with Tanara and Feren.

He swats her hand away. "I'm fine!"

"No, you are not. You would never have spoken to me like that before." She explains her concern to the healer, then she asks, "Has something else happened that you haven't told me?"

He glares. "I. Am. Fine!"

The healer tugs on his arm. "Come on. You need an examination. Wait here," he instructs Arabesque, who gives Legolas a look that says he will obey or else Thranduil will be summoned.

He growls, but does as he is told.

The healer smiles and takes him behind a curtain. "She's a bit bossy, isn't she?" he comments as he starts the examination.

He nods. "Yes, all mothers are I guess."

"Yes." He finishes up. "You definitely need to mix this tea and drink it before bed each night. Do something relaxing beforehand to get your mind off things, reading or something calm like that."

"Ok," Legolas sighs. "I have to drink tea all the time, or die. Fun," he mutters.

"Do you not like tea?" he asks.

"Not anymore," he scowls.

"I have an idea. Lord Elrond has invented a new thing called 'pills' and they are tiny capsules that you swallow whole. I happen to have some for insomnia..."

He looks up. "Really?"

"Yes." He digs in a cabinet. "Here we are. Take two about thirty minutes before you wish to fall asleep. Also, try some of this lavender oil. You can rub a couple of drops on your wrists."

"Thanks. That sounds much better than tea..."

"Yes. Now go tell the Queen you're just tired and need some rest," he smiles, handing over the medications.

"Ok," he sighs and walks out.

The Elvenqueen awaits her son and smiles when she sees him, coming over to hug him. "Are you alright, Ionnin?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." He stands still.

"Are you sure about that? That's no way to talk to your Naneth." Her eyebrows furrow together, wrinkles forming on her brow. "Come on. If you won't talk to me, you are talking to your Ada."

"He said I'm just tired, ok!" he frowns. "Can I just go to my room, and NOT deal with Ada?"

"Yes. But I am sending him to your room first thing in the morning. You will have breakfast together, and you will open up to him. Do you understand?"

He scowls. "What's to 'open up' about? He knows what happened! He's the one who found out, who forced me to tell!"

"Because both of us love you and you are our only son. You are obviously hurting inside and since you won't let me help you, why not your Ada? We care about you, Ionnin."

"I said I'm fine! If I want to go to someone, I will. Isn't it obvious I don't want to?!" He turns and glares.

Glaring back, hands on her hips, her brows furrow together further. "Legolas, go to your room. You are to rest and not come out until after you speak with your Ada tomorrow."

"Whatever!" He stomps to his rooms.

Sighing, the Elvenqueen leaves to consult with the Elvenking.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi there! I really do appreciate reviews! You don't have to leave one every chapter, but if you are a regular follower I appreciate it every now & again. An if you're newer, I would really like to know how you like it!**_


	20. Part 2: Light in the Darkness 8

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!). She is responsible for Tanara as well.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

 ** _A/N: So, I don't know about ya'll, but when I was roleplaying to first form this fanfic, I got a bit tired of all this Leggy angst. The_** only ** _reason I've included the following is because Thranduil was just too precious to leave out! So after I finish up with this I'm going to attempt to push Leggy back some because this is Life of_ ** Haldir _**after all. And I also needed to let you know I likely won't have many interludes with Feren. I do think this one is relevant though.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20  
**

Legolas remains in his room after dawn ha come and gone, staring out the window.

Thranduil knocks at the door. "Legolas?"

"I'm in here." He frowns, wishing he would go away.

"May I come in? These trays have food that's begging to be eaten," he says cheerfully.

The younger elf jumps up. "Did you say food?!" he shouts, flinging the door open.

The Elvenking stands with two trays laden with delicious dishes, along with two pitchers of juice and milk. "I'll put them on your table here. I brought your favorites, a special request to our cook."

Legolas pretty much dances along, eyes wide from hunger.

Thranduil sits and pats the chair beside him. "I thought that would cheer you up." He pours a glass of milk and pushes it towards him, handing over a plate.

His son takes it eagerly, eating quickly.

Thranduil eats too, silent.

Once Legolas is finished, he looks up. "So, Naneth says we have to 'talk'. What will we 'talk' about?" he asks.

"She is very worried about you, Ionnin. She cried yesterday when she came to explain things to me. Your behavor and words are not acceptable and you need to apologize. Will you tell me why you were so short with her?" He looks concerned, not angry but rather sad.

"I...I... I don't want to tell you. You'll be mad at me." He looks down at the floor.

"Then who will you tell?" he asks softly.

"I don't want to tell anyone! They will just go and tell you!" he protests.

"Then why not just go ahead and tell me? I cannot promise not to be angry with you. You do need to get this off your chest, Ion."

"Ada, I know what I did, and I know the punishment! I don't want to loose my hands!" he begs, desperate for a way out of this.

"Out with it. I promise your hands won't be cut off, although I daresay I will have to think of an equivalent punishment. What did you steal?"

"Some money. I saw a dagger I really wanted. I don't why I stole the money from your stash, but I did, to get this." Legolas gets up and produces the mithril dagger, inlaid with gold and silver. It has another precious metal that glows decorating it.

His eyes widen. "Give me the dagger. You could have asked for the money. Why did you not?"

"I...I don't know." He hands over the dagger.

He takes it, looking it over. "You did nothing else I need to know about, such as haggling your way into a low price or threatening whoever sold this to you?"

"No, it was thirteen gold coins. That is what I paid. I only asked the seller to hold it for me."

"Good. Now go apologize to your mother and explain everything to her. We shall discuss your punishment. Do not leave the palace."

"I will," he sighs. "May I have the dagger to show her? I'll leave it with her."

"No. I will show her. Now go."

He winces and gets up. He heads straight to his Naneth's, waiting before he knocks three quick raps.

"Come in," comes the somewhat sleepy reply.

He opens the door and just stands there, his head hanging. "Naneth, it's me, Legolas."

She gets up and pulls him through the doorway, eyes red-rimmed and nose slightly puffy. "Did you have breakfast with your Ada?"

"Yes, Naneth," he mutters.

"Good. Now come in and sit down. Do you feel better now?"

"No." He chokes back a sob, terrified.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

He shakes his head numbly.

"Come on. You have to tell me what's going on. I know good and well your Ada didn't hurt you."

"No, but I think he will now."

Her eyes narrow. "What did you do?"

He swallows hard. "I...I stole some coins from Ada's stash, to get a mithril dagger. I thought that if I asked, he wouldn't let me, because last time I asked for a fancy blade, he went off on how I don't need such finery, and that the spiders don't care what kills them," he sobs out.

"Legolas Thranduilion! Why did you do it?"

"You will know when you see it; it was beautiful! I had to have it!" he pleads.

"No, you don't have to have it. Has your Ada decided your punishment yet? I cannot believe my own son would resort to stealing!" Her voice cracks, heart broken.

"No," he whimpers.

"Can you explain why you did it? You could have asked me first."

"Because of what Ada had said, I thought he wouldn't let me get it, and I thought you wouldn't either!"

"You could have at least asked us. Or asked for the money. Or even earned the money. Lord Fairion would have helped you with that. What am I going to do with you? Where did we go wrong?"

"I didn't think! Please, just let me go now! Let me leave!"

"Leave? Yes, you should go to your room. Stay there until your Ada or I come and let you know your punishment."

"No! Leave as in go to Rivendell, or Gondor, or sell myself out to work!" he pleads.

"No!" she states more sharply than intended. "You must stay here until we figure out what to do with you."

"But... please! I obviously don't belong here!"

"Yes you do. You are our son. Where else would you belong?"

"Where I do not disgrace you!"

"Ion, look at me. Yes, you have disgraced our kingdom. Which is exactly why you do not need to go anywhere else. I don't want them knowing that Greenwood isn't perfect."

He scowls. "But if the flaw is removed, then the actual work is better off, right?"

"Quit talking about yourself like that! Does this thing go deeper than just stealing from your own parents?"

"Fine. may I go to my room now?" He hangs his head again, ignoring her question.

"Yes. I love you, Ionnin. I am just disappointed in you."

He stomps to his room and crawls up in bed. He curls into a lump under the covers so that no one can see him.

The Elvenqueen seeks out her husband and they spend two hours coming up with a punishment. During this time, they called me in for some questioning, but I had to confess I knew nothing of the situation. I am allowed to leave so I return to my duties while King Thranduil gracefully strides towards his son's room, his gait purposeful. He holds the dagger in his left hand and knocks on the door with his right.

"Go away!" Legolas shouts from under the blankets.

"I am your Ada. I will not go away. Let me in or I will force the door down."

"It's not locked!" Legolas shouts. "Come on in if you must!"

He opens the door. "Legolas Thranduilion, get out from under your covers. You and I are going down to the blacksmith."

"Why? I'm trying to become invisible here!"

"Well, you are not doing a very good job of it," he states dryly. "Now are you going to come on your own, or do we have to do things the hard way?"

"Drag me."

"Fine." The Elvenking shoves the dagger in his belt and throws the covers off his son, then picks him up. "Your Naneth and I have the perfect punishment for you. No arguing and no crying. Understand?" He stalks towards the blacksmith shop, face stoic and jaw firm.

The young elf just sits there in his father's arms, frowning.

He sets him down once they enter the shop. "Stand here," he points. Then he reveals the dagger and places it on the anvil. "See that he watches," he instructs the confused blacksmith, who steps behind Legolas. Then the Elvenking skillfully slices the mithril blade in twain with the appropriate tools, muscles rippling under his sleeves yet no sweat breaking out on his fair brow. He holds up the dagger in triumph. "There. Now the rest of your punishment is you must stay in your chambers for two months without chocolate. You may visit with Haldir in either of your respective rooms once a week for half a day."

Legolas just stares at the wall. "Why is there a pink shoe on the wall?"

"Just go to your room and quit trying to be funny. You are not getting out of this and the dagger will not be fixed. In fact, I have a frame for it and you will hang it on your wall to look at every day." He hands him the framed broken blade.

The prince shrugs and takes it. "I still want to know why...oh! Puppy!" He drops the case and starts chasing an imaginary thing around.

The Elvenking looks confused. "Come back here! We are going to the healers. Did you hit your head? Do you know who I am?"

He looks up. "Daddy!" he shouts and barrels into him, hugging him and giggling.

"Come on." He picks him up and starts towards the healing wing. "Did you hit your head?"

"No Daddy, I'm not hurt! Oh! Butterfly!" He twists in his arms, reaching out.

He holds on tighter. "You are acting oddly. Did you eat something new?"

"No!" he giggles.

Thranduil takes him to the healers where they do a thorough examination.

"He must have eaten something funny, or else he is insane."

Fabulous. An insane Elvenprince.

Legolas sits there and giggles, until he decides to rearrange the healing room. He jumps up and starts moving things around.

"Stop that!" they order. Thranduil picks him up again and carries him to his room, locking him in after securing the windows.

Oblivious, a glazed-eyed Legolas just dances around, squealing about the birds.

The Elvenking summons me and explains the situation. I walk to Legolas's room. This will be strange since last time it was me on the other side of that door. Although then I was simply angry, not crazy. I knock. "Prince Legolas?"

He stops climbing the bookcase and jumps over to the door. "AHHHH! The door talks!"

"It's me, Haldir. On the other side of the door." I am a bit flustered by this insanity. I have never known a mad elf before.

"Haldir! Hi Haldir!" he shouts.

"Yes. Good day, Prince Legolas. Are...you alright?" Act normal. Act normal.

"You need to see Lookie!" he shouts, jumping up and down.

"See 'Lookie'? I can't come in. But don't worry. Byron is safe in my room."

"Why?" he begs and tries the doornob.

"Because you cannot be trusted. And you have to stay in there two months. But I will come visit with you once a week." He settles down a bit and I talk with him some more before going to see Tywien. I have a terrible headache.

* * *

 _Interlude: Feren Gets Bolder_

It is late afternoon when Tanara finally comes in for work.

"You're beautiful," Feren murmurs, getting a bit closer.

She smiles, snuggling up to him. "Did I ever tell you that you are perfect?"

"I think you've told me a few times...But you can always tell me again." His eyes sparkle as his face gets closer to hers.

"How do you want me to say it?" she whispers, touching her nose to his.

He nuzzles her nose and whispers back, "Like this." His lips come down on hers, pressing gently.

She kisses him softly, moaning with content.

He closes his eyes, smiling as he caresses her back, gently trailing a hand through her hair.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and caresses his cheek, face and ear in return.

He keeps his eyes closed, smiling. She just keeps kissing him, happy to have love at last. He pulls away eventually. "I love you, Tanara," he breathes, cheeks a bit pink.

She smiles, lips red. "I love you too."

A cheesy grin comes across his face. "Since we both love each other, and we just kissed, how about we get married?"

She grins as well. "Yes, I think that is a very good idea!"

"When, sweet one?" He tenderly trails the back of his hand along the side of her face, gazing into her eyes.

She smiles. "How about sometime soon? As soon as I can prepare, and send an invitation."

"That sounds good. Can we go now and tell Tywien? I want her to be first to know."

She swallows. "Ok."

"She'll be happy for us. She has this thing for Haldir and he wants her to move to Lothlorien after they are married. If we get married, then she will be free to have her own marriage with Haldir." He lays an arm across her shoulders, trying to be comforting.

"I know. It's just I'm still unnerved around her. I've had problems in my past too, and she comes close to a few memories. I'm sorry for the way I act. I know she is your sister, and you love her with all your heart. I shouldn't insult her like that. I'm sorry."

"Oh sweetie," he croons, then kisses her forehead.

She leans into his touch and then continues. "I will tell you later, but for now, we can go ahead and tell Twyien." She pulls back and smiles warmly.

He pulls her back under his arm. "Yes. And I want you right here, where you belong."

"I will always belong with you," she smiles.

"Yes!" he smiles as he guides her to the healing wing. There he sees his sister making up a bed. "Tywien, we have a surprise for you."

"Well?" she asks, looking at Tanara with a quizzical look.

He pulls his new fiancee closer. "We are engaged!"

"Really? Are you happy?"

"Very much so. Do we have your blessing?"

"Of course! Welcome to the family, Tanara." She smiles warmly and holds out her arms to hug her.

Tanara looks at her cautiously, then accepts her hug. "Thank you."

"Take good care of my brother. There's no one else like him. You've done so much for him and I'm sorry I have been such a pain to deal with. I had to know if you would stick with him or not."

Feren smiles at the interaction.

"I know. My actions weren't so nice either. I guess I will admit I am scared of you." She speaks softly, very unsure.

"We were both wrong. But we need to get along, since we both love the same elf. Why don't you come to lunch with me one day? Just you?"

Feren smiles his approval.

"Yes, I think that would be good. I'll explain a few things then." Tanara suddenly smiles.

"Alright. Tomorrow then? Or do you need a few things to get some wedding plans in place? I can help you with that if you like."

"Tomorrow would work fine. And no, I think I can get it planned out with Feren. Thank you."

"Alright," she smiles. "I truly am happy for you both. Let me know if you need anything."

"Ok. I will."

* * *

The next day, Tywien knocks at the door to Tanara's office. "It's Tywien. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, just a minute!" she calls. Two minutes later, she comes out holding a small bag. "Ready!"

She smiles. "I thought the garden would be a nice place, if you would like."

"Fine by me," she grins.

Basket swinging at her side, she leads the way out to the garden and settles at a small stone table with stone seats. She unpacks the lunch. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Tanara looks at the food Tywien brought. "Ok, how did you know?" she asks, grinning widely.

"Feren speaks of you often. He really loves you."

"Well, I don't recall telling him that my favorite was chicken and noodles with the powdered cheese!" she laughs, munching.

"He is fairly observant. He can tell a lot about what an elf likes without her telling him."

"I never thought he'd figured out my favorite food!"She pulls out her little bag and takes out a small container of pills. She pours one out and takes it.

"He did. Do you mind telling me what those are for?"

"I got a hit to the head a long time ago. It caused damage, and now if I don't take these every now and then, I'll just pass out."

"Ah. What happened and how did you come by these pills?"

Tanara swallows hard and tries ignore the first question. "My sister, well twin lives in Rivendell; she has Elrond send them in once every two months."

"Lord Elrond has worked wonders in the healing industry with his pills," she smiles. "I suppose Feren has told you we are the only family we have left."

"Yes, he did. I plan to visit Rivendell in a while. Several months, maybe."

"That would be good for Feren once you're married. He has barely left the castle here for more centuries than I care to count."

"Yes, I think it would do me good too."

She gently lays a hand on one of the other maiden's. "You said you had something you wished to share with me."

She laughs nervously. "I said I WANTED to tell you? Heh heh…" She pales, placing her other hand on the ground to steady herself. "Yeah, I guess I did….um….."

"You don't have to tell me, although I would like to know. However, I understand your reservations and I will not demand anything."

"Well, I will tell you. I just want to tell Feren about it first...if you don't mind."

"No, I don't. What about me? Is there anything you are dying to know?"

Tanara smiles again. "How about: when will you attack me? I really think we should get that over with now," she laughs.

Tywien laughs too. "How about never?"

A grin meets the response. "That sounds good to me!"

"Me too. Now seriously, is there anything else you're curious about?"

"No, not really...I guess. not that I can think of right off."

"Alright. Why don't you and Feren have a private supper tonight? I'll cook for you."

"Yes, I'd like that! Thank you for cooking!"

"You're welcome!"


	21. Part 2: Light in the Darkness 9

**_Author's note: Many thanks to my colleague flyingarrow for her fun yet hard work in creating Legolas. I should clarify that her work with Leggy will not end until much later because we have quite a few chapters (which I am still editing!). She is responsible for Tanara as well.  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

 ** _A/N: So, I don't know about ya'll, but when I was roleplaying to first form this fanfic, I got a bit tired of all this Leggy angst. The_** only ** _reason I've included the following is because Thranduil was just too precious to leave out! So after I finish up with this I'm going to attempt to push Leggy back some because this is Life of_ ** Haldir _**after all. And I also needed to let you know I likely won't have many interludes with Feren. I do think this one is relevant though.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21  
**

A guard enters the healing wing and goes straight to Tywien, who is wrapping some clean bandages into manageable wads. "Tywien, your brother would like you to meet him in the throne room."

"Why? Is he in trouble?"

The guard looks at her as though she is an idiot. "No. Since when did Feren get into trouble? He and Tanara want to get married."

"Oh!" she exclaims. "Thank you! Don't let them start without me!" She runs out of the room before he can reply and pounds on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask, a bit bothered. I had just settled down with a good book and nice hot cup of tea.

"Tywien! You have to come with me quick! Feren is getting married!"

I hop up and open the door and find myself pulled along to the throne room. Once we enter, she skids to a stop. "You can start now!"

The Elvenking bites back a grin and Feren exchanges a look with Tanara that I cannot discern.

The bride giggles softly and steps up, nodding.

The Elven Royals smile and King Thranduil begins the ceremony. Tywien looks on, attaching herself to my arm like a leech. I try to get her to keep her hands to herself, but she clings tighter so I decide to just go with it. I find I really do not mind her touch and perhaps could learn to enjoy it.

Feren repeats his vows, looking serene and joyful.

Tanara does the same, meaning every word of it, all the while grinning like a lunatic. Maybe his reading her diary was a good thing...

The Elvenking smiles at them. "You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

I look away, hoping Tywien will focus only on them. Sure enough, my wish is granted and she watches, enthralled, as her brother kisses his bride. His lips meet hers in a loving caress, his eyes closed. I hear the Elvenqueen giggle in the background, clearly enjoying it more than I am.

Tanara kisses her new husband, long and deep, before pulling back. She glows with pleasure and deep satisfaction, love sparkling in her eyes.

Tywien pokes my side and I look up, exhaling as I see the new couple grinning at each other. Feren looks a bit dazed and his sister rushes to him. "Why did keep this from me?" she asks.

He gives her a funny look. "I am sorry. I only found out a few minutes before we came here."

She smiles and hugs her new sister-in-law, forgiving them. "Congratulations! Feren needs someone to keep him on his toes!"

They talk and laugh some more and I give them my well wishes before the newlyweds retire to Feren's room. Tywien, the King and Queen, and I all go back to our regular business.

* * *

Two months pass and Legolas has been released from his chambers-turned-insane asylum. He runs around the garden, once again after an imaginary puppy.

I cautiously approach him, Byron behind me. "Hi, Prince Legolas."

He looks up. "Hey, Lookie! Friends!" He jumps up and hugs me.

I hug him back, not knowing what else to do. "I brought Byron." The griffin jumps up and licks his face.

"Another Lookie! Nice pet!" He jumps down and pets Byron. He gives me a confused look but lets him pet him.

"Do you need anything?" I try to treat Legolas as normally as possible, but I am at a loss. I am not used to insane creatures.

"Um, hot cocoa, and lemons!" he grins.

"Ok..." I let the guard know I'll watch him. He gets the desired foods and a cook presents them on a tray. "Here you go." I spy some of my new favorite treat: Delovely. The King's favorite mixture of dark chocolate, cookie bits, and mint extract.*

The Prince runs over and grabs the lemon. He immediately starts eating it, making funny faces.

"Is it good?" I ask, getting more chocolate.

He nods wildly.

"Ok..." I am sure I look confused. "Want some chocolate?"

He just looks at it. "Why?"

"Because it tastes good and you have not had any for two months. I am convinced it has healing powers. It makes me happy at any rate," I smile, quite truthful.

"No thank you." He goes back to his lemon.

I stare in shock, unable to speak. Someone not wanting chocolate definitely does not have all their nuts...

Legolas suddenly jumps up, screaming. "Help! Help! Help!"

I run over to him. "What is wrong? Did a bee sting you?"

"Spider! Spider! Spider!" he screams.

"Where?" I draw my sword, looking for one of those huge foul beasts but not seeing any of them.

"There! There! There!" he points to the ground.

I look and see a very small spider and promptly squish it with my foot. "There. It's dead."

He looks at me with big wide eyes. "You killed it! It was my Friend!" He kneels down and baby talks the squashed spider.

I stare again. "I think we need to go back inside now. Come on."

"We stay here! And you not kill good bugs!"

"Look, I am sorry. I thought you were scared of it and I was trying to save you. Now I really think we need to go in." I tug on his arm and Byron gently bumps his back, nuzzling him with his beak.

Legolas spins around. "Where is Daddy?"

"Inside. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes."

"Come on," I say for the umpteenth time, tugging his arm. "I will take you to him. And yes, Byron is coming too."

"Ok. Can I bring the tree with me?"

"No. It lives out here. It will die if we take it in."

"But...but...but!" he whines as we walk in.

"Trust me, Melonnin, it will die. It is happy out there. Now let us see your Ada." I tug him towards the throne room.

"Yes! Daddy!" he shouts, forgetting about the tree.

I make sure Legolas heads in the right direction and follow. I notice poor King Thranduil looks rather flustered. "Yes, Ionnin?" he asks. I have known him long enough to tell his heart aches to cure his son from his insanity, yet he is powerless.

Legolas jumps right up into his lap. "I was going to tell you something, but I forgot! So I'll say hi!" he giggles.

"Hi," he says back. "Did you have fun outside?"

"Yes, but the tree will die. Haldir said so!"

"Oh really?" He raises his dark eyebrows.

"Yes, so we left it outside. It didn't die. But I want it inside."

"No, Ion. Haldir is right. It will die if we bring it in, and it will be sad. You don't want the tree to be sad, do you?"

He shakes his head. "No, it wants to be happy. Right?"

"Yes. It is only happy outside. But you can go and visit it."

"I like that. Can we go and do something?" he asks.

"What do you want to do?"

"Go fishing!" he squeals.

The Elvenking looks puzzled. "Alright. It will take a few minutes to arrange everything. Then we can go. You stay here and be good for Haldir, ok?"

"Ok!" He jumps down and prances over to me.

Thranduil leaves and Byron wraps around Legolas. "Do you want me to come fishing with you?" I ask.

"I want Daddy."

"Just him?"

He nods.

"Alright." It hurts to see him leave me like that since we used to be best friends. However, if this brings him closer to his Ada perhaps everything is worth it.

The Elvenking returns a few minutes later holding two long fishing poles. "Come on, Ionnin."

Legolas squeals and bounces after him, ditching Byron.

King Thranduil gives me a funny look before heading out the door, royal robes trailing out behind him on the dark stone floor. "So you want fish for supper?" he asks his son.

"Yes, and lemons!"

"Fish is good with lemon drizzled over it!" he smiles.

"Yes! And lemons raw!" he grins.

"Yes, but not raw fish. We have to cook those."

"Why?"

"Because only Gollum and orcs eat raw fish. Are you a Gollum or an orc?"

Legolas grins. "I can be Gollum!" He starts hopping around on all fours, doing his best impersonation of the creature's sounds.

"No!" His eyebrows raise a bit. "I have a son named Legolas, not Gollum. If you are a Gollum you have to live out here eating raw fish and wearing nothing but a loincloth."

"Oh." He stands back up and runs over to his Ada. He crawls under one of his arms, grinning up at him.

"Are you a Legolas now? I don't hug Gollums."

"I'm Legolas!" he giggles.

"Good!" he smiles, hugging him. "Are you ready to fish now?"

"Yes!"

He pulls out the poles and settles down, crossing his ankles as his long legs stretch out in front of him on the soft green turf. "Do you remember how to do it?"

"You put one of these on the end, and throw it in the water, then wait?" He holds up one of the worms.

"Yes." The Elvenking does just that.

Legolas manages to get his together pretty well and casts his line out, all the while grinning.

Soon a fish tugs on Thranduil's line and he pulls it up. "Look, Legolas!"

He scrambles over. "It looks shiny!"

"It is." He takes it off the hook and puts it in the bucket. "See if you can catch a bigger one."

The Prince looks at his pole. "It won't catch them!"

"Just wait. Remember, it takes time." He left off the part about him being so fabulous that the fish practically fight each other to bite his hook and behold his beauty before they are cooked and eaten.

He sighs in response and peers down into the bucket. "Ada, I think the fish is sad."

"Really?" He puts another one in there. "Maybe he was lonely."

"It's alive! Shouldn't it be dead? There is no water."

"There is water. See?" He dips a finger in and a drop drips off into the water.

"Oh. It's invisible!"

"Yes. Are you ready to go home yet?"

"No. I need to catch one first."

"Alright. You have to settle down. They do not bite if you keep getting up."

"Oh." He sits down and waits a bit.

Thranduil catches five more fish. "I think that is enough. Are you ready to go?"

"No! I want to play first!" He dashes around wildly.

Thranduil sighs. "Legolas, Ionnin, I have things I must do back at our palace. And these fish need to get to the cooks."

"But play is more important! Chase me!" he giggles.

"No, it is not. Come back now. Play time is over."

"No!" he grouches.

"Yes," comes the firm reply. "Now come on or you may get left behind and the spiders will eat you."

"I like that! Where are they?"

His eyes widen. "You will not enjoy being eaten when your insides melt, then your outsides. Now come back to the palace. There are no Legolas-eating spiders there."

"WAIT! Let me find one!" He dashes off.

"Come back!" he cries, now a bit frantic.

He turns and giggles before running away entirely.

Sighing again, the Elvenking heads towards home, calling over his shoulder, "I am leaving. We will have a funeral since the spiders will eat you. Farewell."

Legolas just hides behind a tree a ways away, waiting.

He continues striding towards home, bucket swinging by his side and the bobbers on the poles swaying from side to side.

The younger elf sits down.

Turning, the Elvenking looks around. "Legolas?"

He yawns and gets comfy.

"Legolas, come out! Did the spiders eat you already? Your Naneth will not be happy when I go home without you."

He turns a little, knowing it won't be long now...

Thranduil walks back to where they fished, looking in the direction he saw Legolas run. "Come on. The game is over."

Legolas holds his breath, ready.

"Legolas Thranduilion, if you do not come out this second I will have to find you. Once I do, I will turn you over my knee and give you the good switching you deserve!" He uses his tone of voice that says this really will happy if obedience is not immediate.

He instantly giggles and jumps out, tackling Thranduil, yelling at the top of his voice.

"Oh no! A spider has me!"

Legolas giggles again and peers around, right in his father's face. "Not a spider! Me! Legolas!"

"Ah. I am greatly relieved. Now are you coming back with me?"

"Ok. Will you carry me?"

A silly adorable grin on his face, he tosses his son up in the air and catches him as he stands. "Yes, my silly little Elfling." He grabs the bucket and poles, heading towards the palace.

The younger elf smiles and cuddles up.

The Elvenking smiles down at his son, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Legolas giggles, feeling safe.

He takes him back inside and drops off the fish in the kitchens, requesting they be made with lemon. Then he returns to the throne room where the Elvenqueen awaits. "Did you have fun, Ionnin?" she asks.

He runs up and hugs her. "Yes! We caught lots of shiny fish!"

"Good. And the cooks are going to bake them with lemon?"

"Yes!" he screams, bouncing up and down.

"Do you want to help me work today?" The Elvenking asks, gracefully striding up to his throne, his robes trailing up behind him as though a waterfall of fabric reversed directions.

"Yes!"

"I need to go back to my study. You can use my throne," the Elvenqueen smiles.

"Really?!" Legolas squeals and scrambles up, sitting proudly.

Thranduil smiles. "Yes. Now some elves will come in and I will help them solve their problems. You need to stay quiet and look fabulous."

"Can I have the crown?"

Thranduil smiles and places in crown on Legolas' head, then a guard brings him another one a few minutes later. Finally, his son actually wants to emulate him! Long had he dreamed of his son following him, wanting to become king in his stead if anything happened to him. But up until his insanity, Legolas wanted nothing to do with the throne.

* * *

 ***Yes, Thranduil seriously invented this & of course I have tried it & was rather pleased with the results (I used dark chocolate & crushed mint chocolate cookies rather than mint extract).**

 _ **A/N: Isn't Thranduil the sweetest thing? As I mentioned, he is the only reason why I left this.**_


	22. Part 2: Light in the Darkness 10

**_Author's note: YAY! From now on, all characters are mine unless otherwise noted. (Meaning I wrote them, not that I own them!)  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

 ** _And without further ado, the chapter I think everyone has been waiting for!_**

* * *

While Legolas is off with the Elvenking, I make the familiar trip down to the healing wing of the palace. That gorgeous long chestnut hair falls neatly in soft waves down Tywien's back and across her shoulders. She sits upon a high wooden stool, measuring dried herbs and bottling them. "Good afternoon," I smile as I walk in.

Turning, her almost-white teeth flash at me. "Haldir! Good afternoon. Let me finish this up and then I will take a break and we can talk."

"Take your time."

I only have to wait five minutes, admiring her beauty, then she hops off the stool and begins carrying the bottles to their places. I pitch in and grab some, allowing her to put them away. One would think I should know my way around this healing wing since I spend more and more time here...

Shoving the last canister onto the shelf, she turns and smiles at me. "There. Is there anything you needed, or you just wanted to talk?"

"I want to talk. Could we go out to the gardens?"

"That sounds lovely!" She grabs my arm before I can say or do anything else. Now a bit more used to this sort of affection, I pat her hand then lead her to a secluded spot in the royal gardens. I motion for her to sit on a stone bench under a wooden arbor covered in ivy and bright fuchsia. Giving me a puzzled look, she takes the seat and then pats beside her. "Sit with me."

I shake my head and instead kneel in front of her, taking her work-worn hands in mine. "Tywien, I know we have not known each other that long," I start. "Well, nine months now. Since Feren has married Tanara and has someone to care for him, I thought perhaps you would consider wedding me?"

She gasps and squeezes my hands harder. "Haldir! Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I want you to be my wife, to come back to Lothlorien with me."

A delighted squeal comes out of her mouth as she lands on top of me, sending us both over backwards in the grass. She does not seem to notice how close we are and I scramble to get up, too comfortable. I pull her to her feet.

She laughs at my embarrassment and playfully punches my shoulder. "You had better not act like this when we're married!"

"I won't! But until then…" I wink, then bend over and throw a small handful of grass at her.

Giggling, she dodges me and hides behind a statue, throwing things back. I chase her around the garden, our hair and robes streaming behind us as we have more fun than I have had in many long centuries. It is wonderful to have another elf to tease like this; Legolas has changed with all his illnesses, although I must admit much for the better with this latest one.

At last, Tywien collapses on a dark stone bench and I sit beside her and grasp her hand, seeing there is no one around to observe us. I look into her lovely chocolate eyes, which dance with love and joy. We stay here a while, silently enjoying each other's company, then head inside to tell Feren, Legolas, and the King and Queen, walking with her arm nestled in the crook of my own.

First, she bursts into her brother's office, grinning. "Feren!" she practically screams as she pulls him out of his chair into a big hug.

His eyes widen in alarm. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing! What is right is the better question!"

He touches her forehead. "Are you ill?"

"No! I'm engaged!"

I smile and place my arm around her shoulder. "I hope you do not mind."

"Mind? Never!" Feren hugs both of us, me rather awkwardly. "I am quite happy for you both. It is about time. And yes, I think you should move to Lothlórien together."

Both of us grin and we talk more before heading to the throne room to arrange the ceremony. Once we arrive, I have no idea how King Thranduil knew about our engagement, but he did. I am pleasantly surprised to find Legolas finally in his right mind.

"Haldir, I assume you and Tywien would like to go to Lothlórien once you are wed?"

"Yes, your Majesty, if you will permit it."

He smiles. "That is perfect. However, I must ask that you allow Legolas to accompany you. He is to spend time there under Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's rule."

My fiancée and I exchange a look. "Yes, that will be fine."

"Good! And yes, I will perform the ceremony. Just name the date."

We spend some time discussing our plans and decide on two weeks from today. I cannot even begin to describe how thrilled I am!

* * *

Later on, Legolas explains more of how he got over his illness:

Legolas sits on his mother's throne next to his father, grinning. However, after two hours of watching the Elvenking settle argument after boring argument, he sighs and wiggles around in his seat. He stands up and starts singing and dancing around, but slips and tumbles down the steps. His eyes roll back in his head, then close as he skids to a stop.

"Legolas!" Thranduil breathes as he descends the throne and crouches next to his son, along with Lord Fairion and two guards. The Elvenking gently brushes some hair from his son's forehead. "Legolas, speak to me, Ionnin."

He receives a moan in response. They let him lay there and hold him down when his eyes flutter open and he tries to get up.

"Ada?" he asks, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

The Elvenking sighs. "You fell down."

They help him sit up and he looks down, noticing he is dressed like his father. "Ada...Why am I wearing your clothes?"

He shakes his head. "You wanted to look and act like me. Do you not remember?"

"No...The last thing I remember is telling Naneth about me…"

Thranduil frowns, sighing. "You seem to have reverted to your childhood between then and now. That happened two months ago."

"What?" he shrieks, holding his head.

Picking him up, the Elvenking gives him a sad look. "Come. I will explain everything while the healers look you over."

Legolas struggles but quickly figures out that resistance is futile. He goes with him while he explains everything.

The healers pronounce him fine. "We think that in his fear of punishment his mind reverted to his childhood when punishment was not as harsh. Either that or his guilt drove him to insanity."

"I see," Thranduil states dryly.

By that time the Elvenqueen has come and the Royals give each other a look. "Legolas, we have decided we are unable to help you. So we are sending you to Lothlorien with Haldir once he and Tywien are wed. Perhaps Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel will have better luck with you."

Legolas frowns. "Yes, that would be nice. I need to get away from here."

Arabesque sniffs and snuggles close to Thranduil's side. "Ionnin, you truly do belong here. Perhaps your time away will show you that."

"Maybe."

"We will discuss this more in the coming days."

About that time, I walk in. After Legolas recounts this tale, I explain about my relationship with Tywien, unable to help but grin the entire time. I love her with all my heart.

He frowns the entire time. "Congratulations. I hope everything goes well with you." He has no excitement in his voice, instead sounding almost perturbed.

I match his frown. "Are you not happy for me?"

"No," he says much too quickly.

Before I can stop myself, I punch his nose and pin him down, glaring. "Look, I love Tywien. I am going to marry her and you are going to be nice to her. If you insult her, from now on it is the same as insulting me. I will not ask you to like her now, but you will be nice and one day I hope you will learn to get along with her." I get in his face. He whimpers a bit but I refuse to back down. I am through with him trying to take over everything, tell me what to do, who I can and cannot speak to. "Do you understand?" I growl.

"Yes," he hisses, shoving at me.

I continue to hold him down. "You had better. Furthermore, Byron is mine now. No questions."

"Ok, ok! Just get off me!"

I keep him down a bit longer, then release him. "Remember, I am still in charge and I am not going to take any more of your nonsense." I pause, then give him a small smile. "Now get some rest. You have been through quite a bit."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I may or may not post every week in November; I am planning to participate in NaNoWriMo. If enough people leave reviews I may be so kind as to give you the next chapter.**_

 _ **Question: Any ideas on how Galadriel should handle that very wayward Legolas? I've got nothing on that. And I am unsure where I shall end this story, so if you have good ideas for that please let me know!**_


	23. Part 3: Lothlorien

**_Please tell me you missed me? I got 54K for NaNo! :) I really do like hearing from you...You can still post even as a guest! Even just to say you like it! Please?  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

* * *

 **Part 3: Lothlorien: Chapter 23**

Two weeks later, Tywien glides towards me in dark blue robes reaching to the floor, covering her bare feet so only her toes poke out as she takes each dainty little step. I allow my gaze to travel upward, admiring the flattering cut of her dress, how her flowing sleeves reveal pale arms and slender hands, one of which holds a bouquet of cornflowers. At last I reach her face. The light in her eyes sparkles more than Galadriel's mirror in the moonlight, her white teeth reflecting the candlelight as she smiles at me, lighting up my heart. Feren finally hands her over to me and she slips her arm into mine as we face King Thranduil. He smiles at us and begins the ceremony. As his voice goes on, I only pay enough attention to repeat my vows, meaning every single word as I gaze at my true love, smiling as her eyes reveal the love we share for each other. Her words have never sounded so sweet as she returns the promises.

At last given permission to kiss, Tywien leans towards me. Despite myself, I let my arms snake around her, then decide to place my right hand in her soft wavy chestnut hair. Smiling, she puts one arm around me and the other hand she lays over my heart, which pounds quickly with a happy beat. Her weight comes against me as she stands on one foot; I can imagine the other one lifted up daintily under her long dark blue robes. My breathing hastens along with hers as our faces get closer. At last, her smile meets mine and my eyes automatically close as we share the physical affection. Her smooth warm lips assault mine with a hint of cinnamon and I smile wider, our mouths opening a bit as we deepen our kiss. We pull away a few minutes later, a faint blush on her gently rounded cheeks. I'm sure I look silly as I just stare and grin, holding her hands in mine.

"I present to you our newlyweds, Haldir and Tywien," King Thranduil proclaims.

We turn to face our audience and I walk her down the aisle to the great hall where the refreshments will be served and the dancing go on all night. Tywien leans her head against my shoulder, our arms linked together as we stroll away. I hear the musicians practicing and they stop as we enter. Pulling my wife with me, we are guided to a special table just for us to await the rest of our guest to filter in.

Once all the elves of Mirkwood and those who have come from Lothlorien settle into their seats, Tywien and I get up to cut the cakes. I put her slice on a plate and get my own, then take a bite of the fork and hold it towards her mouth. She takes it from me, smiling as I feed her like a bird, which makes our guests laugh.

After our refreshments, I pull my wife onto the dance floor only to be assaulted by my brothers. They slap me on the back. "You finally decided to settle down!" they tease.

"Yes. I highly recommend it too," I wink, punching them back.

I laugh as Tywien hugs each of them, their startled faces making me glad I at last discovered hugging really is a nice activity. They subsequently let me dance with my wife, although I expect to be stopped every ten steps with congratulations, well wishes, and all that.

Sure enough, Legolas taps my shoulder. "Congratulations!" His smile is small and he does not look very happy. I know he is not thrilled with his up and coming trip to Lorien with us, but I know it will be good for him. King Thranduil and Queen Arabesque literally waltz up next to him and give us their regards as well.

I whisper in Tywien's ear, "Do me a favor and dance with the prince for a minute."

"Why?" she gives me a confused, hurt look that almost breaks my heart.

"Melethnîn, I must speak with the Elvenking a moment about his son and I need him distracted. Please?" I give her the saddest puppy eyes I can manage.

"Alright," she sighs.

I turn to the Elvenprince. "Dance with my bride for a while, will you?"

He glares but obliges after his father nudges him.

I use the opportunity to draw the elven Royals aside. "Your Majesties, I know Legolas has been quite unhappy here lately. Do you think it has something to do with my marrying Tywien?"

They ponder this a minute before answering. "Perhaps. But I think it came about long before now. I have protected him too much and not let him explore enough, not to mention giving in to his requests too many times." The Elvenking sadly glances at his son, who still dances with my wife, both looking quite perturbed. I have much to make up for tonight!

"I see. I do think Lady Galadriel can help. I know many young elves experience restlessness and need to get away from home tomorrow. But what will you do if Lorien doesn't help?"

"I suppose we shall have to let him go wherever he chooses."

The Elvenqueen sighs. "I hate to see him go, but I know he needs it. You will look after him for us, right?"

I smile at her. "Of course I will! And my brothers will keep an eye on him while Tywien and I have our honeymoon!" I glance back at my wife, who is coming towards me. Legolas is nowhere to be seen and his parents excuse themselves to find him. I must say I am a bit relieved that my marriage has not been the final factor in his restlessness, although I am saddened I do not know how to help him better. The only thing I can do is be his friend and let him know I am there for him, no matter what.

We spend half the night dancing, laughing, eating, and just making merry in general and finally my bride and I get to go to my room. We plan to sleep in in preparation for our journey the day after tomorrow, although I daresay neither one of us will get much rest! I am much too excited to do much sleeping.


	24. Part 3: Lothlorien 2

**_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Tolkien's characters or places. Any comments on the Elvenking's appearance are likely my own and do not reflect Haldir's thoughts.  
_**

* * *

 **Part 3: Lothlorien: 2  
**

Three days after the wedding, Tywien and I are ready to traverse to our new home together in Lothlorien. We head to Legolas's room together and knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Me and my new wife," I smile, tucking her up against my side.

He opens the door, looking disgusted. "I see you have finally decided to reveal yourselves."

I frown at him. "Jealous, are you?"

"No! I never even liked Tywien and now Ada is forcing me to take this long, miserable trip with you!"

Tywien growls and takes a step forward, but I pull her back under my arm. "I will take care of this, _glî_.*"

She frowns, sighing.

I turn to Legolas. "What did I say about insulting my wife?"

He glares. "It is the same as insulting you."

"Right. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry," he spits out, and we all know it is a lie. The three of us glare at each other, then he growls and jumps on me. We fall over, wrestling. Several minutes pass and I stand while Legolas lays on the floor, blood pouring out of his nose. His left eye already looks purple and I daresay I have given him a nice shiner for which I am not sorry at all.

Tywien sighs but attends the elvenprince. "Prince Legolas, if you would not act like an elfling, perhaps you would not have to take this trip with us. I suggest you be nice because I know how to cause the very same wounds I can heal."

He just gives a grouchy look, not even bothering to thank her for her kind care.

"Legolas, we are leaving in precisely thirty minutes. Be ready," I order, my tone saying I mean business.

* * *

Exactly half an hour later, Legolas meets us at that front gates, baggage in hand. The three of us do not speak but head out the gate and mount our steeds. Byron hops onto the back of my horse, careful not to dig his talons in, and nuzzles into my back. I smile. I always knew he liked me better and would be mine, despite what that crazy princeling says. I reach behind me and pet the griffin a bit before riding off.

Tywien notices the interaction and smiles. She has enjoyed having a pet and Byron likes her as well as he likes me.

Legolas stays grouchy the entire trip and barely says even one word to us. But Tywien and I do not mind. In fact, we enjoy the conversations between us and have taken to kissing in front of him often, just to embarrass him.

As soon as Legolas crosses the border into Lorien, a deep yet distinctively female voice assaults his mind. "Legolas Thranduilion, apologize to Haldir and Tywien for your rude behavior. Now."

He pales and swallows hard before stopping his horse and looking at us. "I...I'm sorry I have been so mean, To both of you."

"Are you really sorry?" Tywien snaps. "Or is it just fear of the Lady?"

Galadriel's voice comes into his head again and he replies, "Both."

"I forgive you," I assure, reaching over to nudge my wife.

"And I as well. But you had better get straight!"

"You know I cannot make such a promise. At least not right now. However, I am going to try."

I look at my wife. "Meleth, that is all we can ask for. Come, we must see the Lady."

Some odd minutes later, I lead them to the tiered city and begin our ascent to the throne platform, located on one of the highest platforms. It takes a while to get all the way up and I smile as Tywien rests her hand in the crook of my arm. I see she is admiring the beauty of my home and has already fallen in love with it. I must confess I worried she would not like it, even though she has constantly reassured me that wherever I am is home to her.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stand and descend the steps to our level as we approach and kneel before them.

"Welcome Legolas Thranduilion and Tywien," she greets them. "And Haldir. I am relieved to have you home."

"Thank you, Milady. I have missed my home, my kin. Thank you for allowing me to bring my companions."

Celeborn speaks up. "Haldir, I am greatly pleased with your marriage. You have united the realms of Eryn Lasgalen and Lothlorien."

My bride and I share a smile. "Yes. Finding Tywien and marrying her has certainly been the highlight of my time away. We are ready to perform our duties as soon as you wish."

Galadriel smiles. "Take the day to rest from your journey. Then tomorrow, I would like Tywien to accompany you as you attend your tasks. She needs to learn our realm." She turns to my wife. "Once you are comfortable with our forest, I would like you to merge with our healers and trade information. Unless there is something else you would rather do."

"Healing is my specialty, Milady. I would be pleased if you would allow me to continue in that role," she answers.

"Then that you shall do."

Legolas has been standing in the background and I know he and the Lady have been having an intense conversation by his pale complexion.

She turns and addresses him out loud. "Legolas, son of Thranduil, you are still under orders from Haldir if you do not get them directly from me. Your task is to keep my realm clean. I will not stand for even a spot of dirt. And if I find you have stolen anything even as seemingly worthless as a bucket, you shall pay for your crime dearly."

"Yes, Milady," he says quietly. "What would that punishment be?"

"As you well know, in other realms thieves are either branded or one of their hands is cut off. I think in your case, a big T on your cheek and removing your right hand would be fair." She looks to her husband, who does not look happy about it, but he stays silent and she explains everything in his head. "Legolas, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go and rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

We all turn and go, one of the native elves showing Legolas to his quarters.

I pull my wife close. "And now you shall see our place."

"Ours. That sounds so beautiful," she sighs, nuzzling my arm.

"Yes. But not as lovely as you, Melethnin." I turn and lean down, pulling her into a long kiss.

* * *

*Elvish endearment translating to "honey"


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Goodness! It has been almost 6 months since I posted the last chapter! I am so sorry! Not only have I had writer's block, but, ahem, I have a new young man friend who's officially been my boyfriend since March. I'm not using that last one as an excuse. I think part of my problem has been I need to read the stacks of books I keep piling up. So maybe my creative juices are coming back. Hopefully I can get this finished up in another couple of chapters or so. I'm not a big fan of first-person present tense. :/**_

* * *

 **Part 3: Lothlorien 3**

Several days go by and I delight in showing off my home to my bride. Her face glows as I reveal my favourite places. I take her on a short boat ride, me rowing to allow her to relax and enjoy the scenery. I smile at her. "Do you like it here?"

She grins and pats my hand. "Yes! It is so lovely. And I love it more because you are here with me, Melethnin."

Smiling, I stop rowing a minute and take her hands, then lean over and kiss her. "What about Feren? Are you missing him yet?"

"Yes, but I know his wife is taking good care of him. He is happy, therefore I am happy for him. Yes, I miss him. But it was time for both of us to move on with life."

I start rowing again. "I am glad you chose to include me in your new chapter."

"As am I."

I enjoy how we are able to relish each other's company in silence and not feel awkward. It is as though we share some transient communication that surpasses that of mere words. A oneness I have never felt with anyone else. I suppose that is what love does to us. And I certainly have no problems with it! In fact, I wish I had discovered it sooner. However, I know I needed the time on my own.

* * *

Galadriel pulls an upset Legolas aside from his scrubbing. "Come with me," her voice enters his head, causing him to jump.

He follows her, afraid to do anything else. She leads him down the tiers and on the forest floor, descending stone steps to her pool, the Mirror of Galadriel.

She gets a pitcher and pours more water into it. "Legolas Thranduilion. You have heard of my Mirror, have you not?"

"Yes," he whispers.

"Tell me what it does."

He trembles slightly as he answers. "Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

She smiles. "Exactly. So now it is your turn to see what it reveals."

"Must I look into it?" he shakes.

"Yes. I command it. Now step up there and look in. Remember, do not touch the water, not even with your clothing."

Legolas trembles but obeys, stepping up to gaze into the pool. He at first sees his own reflection, but it morphs into the time when he was but an elfling in Mirkwood Palace. The blonde elf runs around the palace, laughing as his parents play with him. Years go by and he plays with cats, learns to read, write, do arithmetic, and about the history of Middle Earth, especially the elves. A young female elf runs crying to her parents after Legolas dips the ends of her hair in his inkwell, getting the dark liquid all over the back of her dress and on the floor. Her ends have to be cut off because the dark brown ink stains them, an awful contrast to her fair golden locks.

Still gazing into the Mirror, eyes wide, Legolas shakes as he vividly sees and recalls his punishment, how disappointed both his parents were with him. He sees himself pouting in his room, unable to see his friends or go outside and practice with his bow and arrows.

More such incidents occur, every single time going back to the look of despair in his mother's eyes, and a look of shame in his father's. It grows deeper with each incident until the negative reactions seem to overwhelm his parents' faces and bore into his very soul. His hand automatically goes to his bow and he grips it tightly, his other hand ready to draw out an arrow. Then he pales as he sees the grief he caused Haldir. Legolas cannot tear his eyes away from the pool. He finds himself straddling Haldir, pummeling his face as the other elf struggles beneath him, his arms pinned so that there is little he can do. Blood pours from the Lothlorien marshwarden's face, which is contorted in pain. His lips move, but Legolas cannot hear nor make out what Haldir is saying; he can only surmise he is pleading for mercy.

The scene changes and Tywien walks past a stone monument, clothed in black. The young child she carries in her arms also wears black. Both have tears streaming down their cheeks as Tywien fondly brushes the statue's cheek with her cold, bare hand.

Legolas gasps and collapses near the mirror, panting and pale, clutching his aching chest.

Frowning, Galadriel kneels next to him. "You are perfectly aware I know what you saw. My question is what are you going to do about it?"

He shrinks away from her, horrified at himself. "Will this all happen?"

"If you do not straighten yourself out, then yes, it will."

Sighing, the Elvenprince hugs his knees against his chest, thinking. "I...Do you have any suggestions on how to prevent such horrible things from happening?"

"You need to quit being such a spoiled brat. Quit looking after only yourself. Put others' needs before you own."

He does not look happy about that answer but knows she is right.

"It is your choice. I cannot make up your mind for you. I have given you everything that is in my power to give."

Legolas looks down, unable to say anything.

"Go and think about what you have seen. You have the power to change the last thing you saw. But if you continue in your ways, that shall come to pass."

Pale and trembling, he retires to his small chamber.


	26. Part 3: Lothlorien 4

_**A/N: Before you read any further, no Haldirs were harmed in the writing of this fanfic. Everything will work out in the end so please stay with me until then!  
**_

* * *

 **Part 3: Lothlorien 4  
**

Legolas lays on his pallet, eyes wide open yet seeing nothing in front of him. He allows his mind to wander far away into the land of dreams. His body rests, even though he does not need it. Almost in a trance-like state, he gets up and walks towards Haldir's chambers, then deviates from his path to head to the kitchens. Seeing no one around, he grabs the biggest butcher knife he can find. Then he returns to his mission in Haldir and Tywien's flat.

His breath catches as he puts his hand to the doorknob and silently pushes the door open, not making a sound. He stops as soon as he is inside and makes no sound, using a gentle hand to shut the door behind him.

Haldir and Tywien lay cuddled up around each other and appear to be sleeping. Gripping the knife tightly, he creeps closer and closer. He poises the blade over Haldir's heart. Pausing, he looks a Tywien, then back to Haldir, assuring himself they still sleep. He plunges the knife down into his ex-friend's chest. Crimson blossoms forth and the female elf mumbles in her dozing.

Eyes wide, Legolas releases his weapon and flees, the sound of a desperate, angry scream reaching his ears as he dashes down the system of flats. He sees the forest floor five levels below him and gulps in air as his mind encourages him to reach solid ground now.

Tywien lets out more outraged cries as she rushes to her new authorities. Lady Galadriel stands. "Tywien, I know your news. Guards have already been sent to intercept the elvenprince. He shall not get away with this."

"Can you not bring my husband back?"

"No. I am sorry." The White Lady wraps her arm around her new subject. "You may stay here as long as you like. Raise your child."

"My...child?" The Mirkwood elf looks utterly confusticated.

"Yes. A piece of Haldir shall always be with you," she smiles.

Putting a hand on her belly, Tywien's eyes widen and her lips turn upward.

Legolas whitens as he hears and sees this conversation, too upset with himself to realize the strangeness of it all. His legs pound the wooden walkways as he tries to get away, sensing elves behind him at every turn, his heart threatening to come out of his chest. All the fair-haired eldar seemed to look at him and he never knew which one would take up the chase. Tywien's sobs and Galadriel's soothing words pumped inside his brain as though they would pop right out, exploding his head in the process. He finally makes it to terra firma and looks back,seeing no one has followed him. Wump! He crashes into a firm chest and almost falls except for the strong hand that grabs him and pulls him upright.

"Where do you think you are going, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Elvenking Thranduil?" Rumil, Haldir's younger brother, demands.

"I...I.." Legolas's eyes roll back in his head and he falls to the ground. When he awakens, he bolts upright under a blanket, eyes huge and breath ragged. Looking around, things seem exactly the same as when he first lay down on his pallet. He looks at his hands and finds them clean. "Haldir!" he shouts, tossing the blanket aside and dashing out the door to the native elf's home. He pounds on the door. "Let me in!"

Puzzled, I come to the door. "Great day, Legolas! No need to try to break my door down. What is your problem?"

He takes one look at me and all color drains from his face. I catch him as his eyes roll and he collapses. I carry him in and lay him on the couch, where Tywien soothes his brow with a cool cloth. I explain what happened while letting her work.

Legolas blinks and coughs when my wife waves smelling salts under his nose. "Wha...Haldir?"

"Yes, I am here. What did you want? You were in an awful hurry."

"I...I killed you," he whispers.

"What?" Tywien and I exclaim at the same time.

"I said, I killed you."

I check myself all over. "The last time I looked, and right now, I'm still alive."

"But...I saw the knife...In your chest…."

I crouch down beside him and take his hand. "Legolas, I do believe you have had a terrible nightmare. I am fine. Tywien is fine."

"You...I did not kill you?" he asks softly, hopefully.

"No. It was all a dream."

Letting out some sort of happy sounds between a shriek and a sob, he knocks me over. His tears warm and wet the front of my robes. "Haldir, I am so, so sorry!"

I give my wife a helpless look, but she just smiles, kisses my forehead, and softly tells me I can handle this without her as she leaves. I rub his back. "I forgive you. Have you learned your lesson?"

He nods against me, still sobbing. "I have treated you so badly!"

"Yes, you have. But I have forgiven you, as has my precious wife."

"How can you do that so easily?"

"Because that is what Eru wants, and Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn, and King Thranduil. There is no use in my being bitter against my own kin, especially one who lives on the other side of the forest. Lord Elrond has a mountain to cross before he can come to our aid, but your kingdom merely has woods to traverse."

He nods, and I hope I make sense to him. "I...Should apologize to Tywien too."

Smiling, I nod. "Yes. She would like that, and so would I. But only if you truly mean it."

"I do. With all my heart." He pulls back and looks me in the eye, and I see he speaks the truth.

"Then let us go begin to set things right."

I guide him away and he tells many elves how sorry he is. I notice a complete change in him over the next few days. No longer is he a rebellious elf, but a happy, friendly, helpful one. A new light twinkles in his eyes, the light of humility.

Lady Galadriel sends word to the Elvenking. A few days he and his wife arrive in Lothlorien, riding his elk Sigilaras. "Where is my son?"

My brother Orophin greets him. "I shall have him summoned at once, King Thranduil."

Other elves offer him food and drink as he anxiously awaits his only child.

Finally, Legolas shows himself, walking with his head lowered. "Ada..."

The Elvenking rushes over to his son and envelops him in a huge bear hug. "Ionnin."

"Ada, I am so sorry for what I have done! I have shamed you. I have put a bad name to our kingdom and your name. I am no longer fit to be called your son."

Arabesque joins her favorite menfolk. "Legolas, ionnin, you are forgiven. You are our son, and we cannot disown you."

"Are you ready to come back with us? You truly belong in Mirkwood," Thranduil states.

"You will take me back?"

"Of course!"

"Then let us go!"

I smile and tighten my arm around my wife's waist. "Come back to visit us, Legolas."

"I will!" he smiles, giving us each a friendly hug.

"How about next year when our little one is here?"

He grins. "That sounds perfect. Congratulations!"

We grin at him and each other and watch the happy little family leave our kingdom. Now there shall be peace between us once more.

The End

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me here! I don't think I'll be doing any more present tense stories of any kind. It is just not my cup of tea. However, I do think it was a good writing exercise at any rate. I hope you all enjoyed it, despite it not being one of my better works. Comments & constructive criticism are appreciated, even something as simple as you liked it, although I would like to know why. Check out my other fanfics! Happy reading!**_


End file.
